


The Shadow Behind the Light

by greenho4



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, M/M, Naruto is always chasing Sasuke, bold and kinda flirty shikamaru, implied/hinted NaruGaa, implied/hinted NaruSasu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenho4/pseuds/greenho4
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are close friends who help each other out and always have each other's backs during the tumultuous time of the Zetsu Wars. Both are Jedi who were predicted to be the Chosen One, but there can only be one, right? Well, time is running out for everyone as the organization known as the Akatsuki launch attack after attack, and to add onto that, the Sith return and things get more than a little complicated. Sasuke is tempted by the Dark Side, and it's up to Naruto (as usual) to chase after him and bring him back. Add in a bold and kinda flirty bounty hunter Shikamaru and an unamused ambassador/princess Temari plus Prince Gaara who probably has a thing for the blond Jedi who he's come to befriend and is completely off-limits, and you get this random story of mine.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's another random Nart idea of mine. This time it's Nart and co in the Star Wars universe! Thought this would be fun to write, so here goes.
> 
> The fic is focused mainly on Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari. There's going to be Shikatema, and also some hints at NaruSasu and NaruGaa. Also, anyone up for a bold and slightly flirty Shikamaru? ? Please leave a review/comment if you enjoy this and wanna see more...?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Third Galactic War

35 BBY

Location: Planet Konoha, Outer Rim

Hatake Kakashi watched in silence as their spaceship finally arrived at their destination, stumbling a little as the pilot clumsily landed on the uneven ground. The scenery outside was a mixture of green and brown, filled with far more trees than he had ever seen back on Coruscant, but the Jedi Knight didn’t stop to wonder about it. He was here for a mission, and that was all there was to it.

Like the scenery outside, the mood of the passengers onboard the ship was grim. Beside Kakashi was his former Master, Namikaze Minato. Minato was resting against the frame of the pilot’s chair, peering at the sight before him.

“We’re here,” the pilot announced, unnecessarily. Kakashi ignored him and, as soon as the doors slid open, was the first to clamber out, reaching out to with the Force to sense his surroundings. It was eerily empty, and Kakashi could feel a large _absence_ before him.

Minato, unlike his former Padawan, was much politer, thanking the pilot for the ride before getting out himself.

“You know, I don’t see why we couldn’t have just piloted ourselves here,” Kakashi muttered, more to himself than to Minato.

Minato replied anyways. “It’s better if we slip in on a small ship than on one of our Jedi transports. Those are easily recognizable.”

“But there’s no one here,” Kakashi said, a little irritated.

Minato smiled, used to the younger man’s seemingly cold attitude. He put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, reminding the twenty-three-year-old to be patient.

“That’s what worries me.” A third voice spoke, and both Minato and Kakashi respectfully took a step back to let an older man forward. He was the current Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the look on his face was laced with concern and unease.

“The Uchiha live on this planet,” Hiruzen said. “They should have come out to meet us by now.”

“But they haven’t.” The man behind Hiruzen, Jiraiya, looked just as worried as his former Master. “I’m afraid the reports were true. All of the Uchiha have suddenly been wiped out.”

“So, that’s why I don’t sense anyone,” Kakashi reflected. He could feel the imbalance out there, and it made him a little nauseous.  Something was definitely wrong.

“Come, this way,” Hiruzen said. The others followed behind him, each on high alert. Kakashi scanned the trees, watching for movement. Born as what the others deemed a genius, Kakashi had always been keenly attuned to the Force. His mastery of it was on par with that of Minato himself. However, as they continued trekking, it became all too apparent to the young man that it wasn’t his lack of ability with the Force that was preventing him from feeling the presence of life; in fact, there _was_ no life. The trees had been long dead, and what little was alive of the plants were slowly dying. There were no animals within their range, save for themselves.

Kakashi stopped suddenly, involuntarily sucking a breath as something flickered on the edge of his senses.

“Master,” Kakashi called out, but he hadn’t needed to. The three Jedi Masters had already stopped, their faces mirroring Kakashi’s own.

“Someone’s alive out there.”

 

He was a small boy, with spiky blue hair and light skin. His eyes were red, a trait that Kakashi had read was hereditary in the Uchiha and was activated when its owner felt strong emotion, and he looked up fearfully as the four men approached.

Hiruzen held up a hand, and they all stopped a good distance away from the boy. Minato and Hiruzen exchanged looks, and, after a small nod from the Grand Master, Minato stepped forward cautiously.

“Hey, there,” Minato said softly, and Kakashi wondered if Minato saw in this small Uchiha boy—for surely he had to be a Uchiha with those eyes of his—the same thing he had seen in the other orphan they had picked up a few years ago on the planet Uzushio.

The boy said nothing, though his eyes told a great deal. Minato seemed to pick up on the boy’s distress, choosing to sit down at a respectful distance as he introduced himself.

“My name is Minato, and I’m here to help you. I’m a Jedi. Do you know what Jedi are?”

The boy nodded slowly, fascination and admiration lighting up his eyes. “You’re a hero. All Jedi are. They save the galaxy.”

Minato chuckled, amused at the boy’s answer. “In some ways, yes. We do try out best to save this world.”

The boy’s face darkened. “Why didn’t you save my family?”

Minato paused, unsure of what to say, and Kakashi could feel an abrupt shift in the Force. Something dark was emanating from the Uchiha, something dark and _powerful_.

Minato sensed it, too, as he suddenly tensed up, but then relaxed just as quickly. “You’re Force-sensitive, aren’t you?”

The boy nodded, pride—and what looked like sorrow—gleaming in his eyes. “All the Uchiha are.”

“But you’re more so.” It wasn’t a question, but the boy didn’t understand, either way. He tilted his head slightly to the side, confused.

“No, I’m not very good,” the boy said. “My fa—people say my brother is talented, and I’m just a disappointment. I can’t do what my brother can. I can’t use the Force, even if I can sense it a little. Which is how I knew you weren’t lying when you said you were a Jedi.”

“I think you’ll be surprised to find out how wrong you are,” Minato said. “You seem to have an … _unusual_ connection to the Force.”

“What are you trying to say, Minato?” Hiruzen asked sharply, speaking up for the first time.

Minato stood up, looking at Hiruzen with a fierce determination. “He might be the one, Master Hiruzen.”

Jiraiya shook his head. “You said that already, about Naruto, and I agree with you on that one. The Uzumaki boy has a strong connection with the Force, but this boy? It’s true, as a Uchiha, that he’d be stronger than the average. But how can you be so sure _he_ might be the Chosen One?”

“I don’t,” Minato said simply. “But we can’t take any chances. Since you’ve already promised to take Naruto as your Padawan, I’ll take this boy as mine.”

“He’s too old,” Kakashi said, spotting the problem right away. “He’s—how old are you?”

“Seven,” the boy replied, watching the ongoing conversation with interest.

“Right. He’s seven,” Kakashi continued. “Which is far too old. A large part of being a Jedi is to let go of emotional attachments, is it not? How can this boy do that, when he holds such memories of his family? Can’t you _feel_ the emotions coming from him?”

“He’s just a boy,” Minato said calmly. “He will be taught, and he will learn. I don’t know for sure if it’s him or the other one, but wouldn’t you rather be safe than sorry?”

Kakashi sighed, seeing no point in arguing with his former teacher, especially when Minato had clearly made up his mind on the decision.

“I’ll respect your decision this time, Minato,” Hiruzen said, looking as pleased as Kakashi felt. “With the war going on, we have a lack of Jedi right now, and a few new recruits won’t hurt. However, Kakashi is right about one thing. This boy feels too strongly. He’ll be hard to train.”

Minato smiled. “Don’t worry about his training; I’ll take care of it. Just trust me, like you always have.”

Hiruzen didn’t agree. “Your students have mostly turned out to be disasters. What’s to say this one won’t?”

Kakashi froze, shocked at what he had just heard. Hiruzen was normally a compassionate and considerate man, but just now, he had brought up a very sore topic for Minato.

Minato smiled stiffly, his eyes narrowing. “Kakashi hasn’t turned out badly.”

“But that’s one, out of three.”

“Master,” Jiraiya said softly. “It’s not his fault. The galaxy is a cruel place, and it’s expected that some Padawans will die before they even complete their first year.”

Kakashi knew painfully well where this conversation was headed, and he tried to clear his mind, but failed. The images of Minato’s former Padawans, as well as Kakashi’s former friends, surfaced, and Kakashi grimaced, the familiar pain of their deaths digging its way into his heart. _They’re talking about Rin and Obito._

“Are you taking me out of here?”

The adults started, staring at the newly made orphan they had forgotten was still there.

Minato cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “That’s only if you want to. We can take you anywhere you want, but, personally, I would like to take you back with me to Coruscant, and train you to become a Jedi.”

“A Jedi?” the boy grinned, the first positive emotion he had showed since their encounter. “I’ve always wanted to be a Jedi!”

“Then it’s settled,” Hiruzen said. “Let’s head back. I don’t think there’s anything left on this planet anymore.”

“That’s strange, though,” Jiraiya commented. “Who, or what, could have done this?”

“It’s the Outer Rim,” Kakashi stated. “It’s always been chaotic here.”

“But not like this,” Jiraiya said. “I know you sensed it, too, Kakashi. There’s a disturbance here.”

“We’ll investigate another time,” Hiruzen ordered. “Right now, our priority is to take this boy to safety.”

The four adults moved to help the boy pack what little he had (one jacket, a lamp, and what looked like a rock), before they made their return journey.

“So, what’s your name?” Kakashi asked. Being the only one closest to the boy’s age, Kakashi was trying to make an effort to bond with the boy. Though, if he were being honest with himself, Kakashi respected Minato, and if Minato thought this boy might be the Chosen One, then Kakashi would go along with it with as much cooperation as he could muster.

The boy smiled shyly. “Uchiha Sasuke.”

 

The fire was still burning as the ship ascended into space. The fire had somehow spread throughout the whole planet, turning it in an ugly red color.

 _As if the planet itself is bleeding_.

“Are you alright, Kakashi?” a gentle, but firm voice asked beside him. Kakashi turned away from the window and towards the face of Jiraiya.

“What do you think?” Kakashi asked. His tone wasn’t angry or sad—just resigned. Jiraiya seemed to understand, as the older man closed his eyes.

“He was the best student I ever had,” Jiraiya said quietly. “I had high hopes for him, and he will be missed greatly.”

“He was my Master,” Kakashi said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kakashi shook his head, forcing the tears back. He was a Jedi, and as such, he had to keep his emotions in check. Besides, he had never cried in his life. Not when he had heard the father he had never known had died trying to protect him, not when his eye had been stolen by a pirate, and certainly not when Obito and Rin had both been proclaimed dead.

But now, the tears wouldn’t stop, and Kakashi hung his head in shame, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his robe.

“It’s okay to cry sometimes,” Hiruzen said, appearing on Kakashi’s other side. “You may be a Jedi, but you’re still human. A young one, at that.”

“I’m twenty-three,” Kakashi said stubbornly.

“I know. But in some places, that’s a very insignificant number. Let yourself cry this one out, just this once. Minato was a great man, and his loss will be felt by all of us.”

Kakashi nodded, and the two older men left him alone to grieve. Kakashi didn’t feel like grieving, though. As the ship jumped into hyperspace, Kakashi stared out at his last view of the planet that had stolen his master from him.

Kakashi stared for a long time, even as the planet blinked out of view. He could see it still, the scene repeating scene over and over in his head. Minato crumpling before him, the long deadly edge of the red lightsaber stabbing its way through his former Master’s heart…

Minato had wanted to train the Chosen One, and help restore balance to the Force. But now he was gone, and a Sith had emerged from hiding. Things were looking grim, but Kakashi clung on to the hope his master had seemed to know so sincerely.

“I’ll train him for you, and I’ll do my best to uphold your wishes, Master.”


	2. One Jedi Master and Two Padawans, Reporting for Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, here's the next chapter!! Introducing the sand sibs, Naruto, and Sasuke! Ino-Shika-Cho don't make an appearance yet, but rest assured, they will, soon (cue flirty Shikamaru??).  
> Anyways, please enjoy!

**Chapter 2: One Jedi Master and Two Padawans, Reporting for Duty**

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

22 BBY

Location: City of Suna, Planet Kaze

[Temari]

 

The sky was dark, but the city brightly lit, as Sabaku no Temari, the esteemed princess of the planet of Kaze, snuck out of her room, carefully placing her feet softly onto the wooden floor.

“Hey, look, I know you hate this job, but she hates it, too. Lady Temari is completely capable of taking care of herself, so don’t worry too much about it.”

“Yeah, I know, but this is so boring. Nothing ever happens. Who would be crazy enough to trifle with Prince Gaara?”

Temari smirked, listening to her guards’ conversation. It was true she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but her younger brother, and the prince and acting ruler of their planet, Gaara always felt like placing extra protection on her.

 _Just because I’m a girl_. Temari thought indignantly, but she knew that wasn’t so. Gaara might be many things, but old-fashioned in his thinking, he was not. Temari knew Gaara did the same for Kankuro, not that she had ever seen Kankuro complain about it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy having extra people around to keep him company.

She had made it out onto her balcony, wincing a little at the chilly night air, but to her surprise, Gaara was standing there, silently waiting in a corner.

“Oh, Gaara!” Temari said, trying to act like she hadn’t been about to sneak out.

“It’s late, Temari.” Gaara’s tone wasn’t disapproving or angry, and Temari took that as a good sign.

“I know,” Temari said, sighing. “But I can’t sleep. I wanted to look around a bit before I go.”

“You’ll only be gone for a month, Temari.”

Temari wasn’t one to feel sentimental about such things; it wasn’t as if this was her first time leaving her home planet. But what kept her awake at night wasn’t homesickness; no, it was worry for her brothers, worry that they would do something incredibly reckless and stupid in her absence. Gaara might be the prince and acting king now, but, in Temari’s eyes, he was still the young boy she had hidden in his room, protecting him from their father’s wrath.

Gaara was staring at her expectantly, and Temari realized she hadn’t replied yet.

“Well, you know how it is,” Temari said vaguely. “I hate being off this planet for anything longer than two days. You and Kankuro always end up in trouble.”

“We do not.” There were the first few signs of emotion in his voice: amusement.

Temari rolled her eyes. “That’s what you think. Seriously, Gaara, you’re only twenty years old. You don’t have to shoulder all this responsibility all the time. That’s what you have the advisors for.”

“I’m the ruler of this planet,” Gaara said softly. “I cannot leave important decisions to my petty advisors. It is not a _responsibility_ to take care of my people; it is an honor. I love this planet, and I know you do, too.”

Temari said nothing, opting to look down below at the city instead. It was late at night, but the city was full of life, and Temari liked that about the new Suna. Before Gaara came to the throne—before their father had died—the city had been dead quiet at night. It had been strangely eerie, and it hadn’t helped that the late king had enforced a strict curfew.

“What are you thinking about?” Gaara inquired, freeing Temari from her thoughts.

“The past,” Temari admitted. Gaara gave her a curious look, so she elaborated. “More specifically, about Father, and what the city used to be like back in those days.”

Gaara nodded solemnly, remembering his own version of the city. “Those were dark days.”

“Literally,” Temari said, chuckling.

Gaara smiled. “Yes, literally. I am glad we do not have to live in those times anymore. The future is bright, and we must look towards it.”

“Did Naruto teach you that?” Temari teased, earning the reaction she was expecting when her brother flushed slightly.

“No,” Gaara mumbled. “Maybe.”

Temari laughed and patted her younger brother on the back. “Like you said, it’s late. You should be going to bed, Gaara.”

“Only if you do,” Gaara replied stubbornly, and Temari conceded.

“Fine.”

 

The morning was a blur of activity. Temari had been woken early in the morning by Kankuro, who hadn’t bothered to knock.

Flinging the door open so that it crashed against the wall, Kankuro loudly proclaimed his presence.

“Temari! It’s time to get up!”

Temari peeked her head out from under the blankets, narrowing her eyes as she saw who it was.

“Kankuro, I swear if you keep barging in without knocking, I’ll kidnap you and sell you to the nearest stationed pirates.”

There was a loud scoff. “Yeah, right. You would never do that, at least not to your adorable younger brother, right?”

“Are you talking about Gaara, because then you’re right,” was Temari’s curt reply as she buried her head deeper into her pillow.

“You’re so mean, Temari,” Kankuro said. Temari felt the bed dip as Kankuro plopped himself next to her, where he began to prod at her still form.

“But, anyways, back to business. It’s time for you to wake up. The Jedi escort is here already.”

“Sometimes, I really hate my job,” Temari growled, forcing herself into an upright position as Kankuro, his task completed, hopped off.

“But who else can we trust to do it, if not you?” Kankuro asked, knowing the exact way to soothe his sister’s temper—by appealing to her pride.

Temari sighed. “You’re right. I can’t trust anyone else to do this. Gaara is busy as the prince and soon-to-be king, and you’re just a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Hey, now, that’s offensive,” Kankuro protested. “I can _so_ be diplomatic when I need to be.”

“Yeah, if includes bashing the other member in the head,” Temari retorted, getting out of bed as Kankuro respectfully backed up a little to give her space.

“Hey, you do that, too!”

Temari grinned, laughing a little. “Well, you have to admit he deserved it that time.”

“And the other one you threatened to kill the other time?”

“He deserved it, too.”

Kankuro rolled his eyes. “You really are scary, Temari. But anyways, you better hurry up. Gaara’s still talking to them and going over formalities, but it’ll be over soon.”

“Yeah, I know,” Temari replied, shooing her brother out of her room so she could change. With a little wave, Kankuro left, swinging the door closed with less force than he had when he originally entered.

 

Ten minutes later, Temari found herself dressed rather sloppily—but still presentably—in her “official senator outfit”. The outfit was composed mainly of a high-ranking military-styled, collared dress shirt and pants, decked in their planet’s green and white colors. To complete the look, she had a scarlet sash tied across her waist as well as a purple cloak wrapped unnecessarily around her shoulders (in which the color of both clashed horribly with the uniform, but Temari was one for efficiency rather than elegance; besides, she was fond of the color purple).

The material of the clothing was light and comfortable, and Temari was once again glad that one of the first things she had asked Gaara to do when he came to power was to change the dress code for women. Temari shuddered, thinking back to the horrible skirts that she used to wear, not that she had a thing against dresses or skirts. It was just that, there wasn’t really any place to conceal a weapon, and the patriarchal society that she lived in tended to look down on her more if she chose to dress “like a lady”. No, Temari was a Senator for the powerful planet of Kaze, and she would be a fool to give any man a reason to talk down to her while she was in office.

Temari quickly examined herself in the mirror—her hair was tied up in its signature four pigtails, though she could see loose strands hanging off, and was one pigtail slightly higher than the other?—and, deeming herself good enough for standing before a few measly Jedi escorts, she took one last look at her room, grabbed her pack, and headed out.

The first place she checked was the throne room, but finding it empty, Temari realized, with a little embarrassment, that she was more than a bit late. Hurrying as fast as she could while retaining her dignity, Temari briskly walked to the royal hangar, where all of the royal family’s personal aircraft were stored.

Upon arriving, she noticed there was an unfamiliar spaceship moored there: a _Consular_ -class cruiser, painted in the Republic’s red.

“Well, look who finally decided to join us,” a male voice commented sarcastically.

Temari turned to the speaker, a male human three years her junior. Like his two companions, he was dressed in a Jedi’s attire: a brown cloak draped over some robes, with loose-fitting trousers tucked into dark boots, and a utility belt wrapped around his waist that housed a lightsaber, further pronouncing his presence as one from the Jedi Order.

Temari knew this man, and she didn’t really like him, but she forced a smile onto her face as she answered. “Well, I would say the same of you. Weren’t you supposed to be here two days ago?”

The man opened his mouth, probably to say something rude, but the silver-haired man behind him held out a hand, effectively stopping him.

“Don’t, Sasuke.”

Sasuke closed his mouth, nodding stiffly.

Kankuro cleared his throat. “So, now that Temari is finally here, why don’t we get started?”

Gaara nodded in agreement, gesturing to the older man who had spoken earlier. “Temari, this is Master Kakashi. He will be your escort.”

Temari nodded coolly. She had never met Kakashi, but she had heard plenty about him from the two Padawans who always stuck by his side.

“It’s great working with you again,” the third Jedi spoke up. He was a young, cheerful man, with an easy grin and playful blue eyes. Looking at him now, Temari could see why her youngest brother had fallen for him.

“Same to you, Naruto,” Temari said, lightly giving the boy a fist-bump when he held out his fist. It was a habit he had picked up from an earlier mission (one that Temari had the misfortune to witness), when he had met the ex-Jedi Killer Bee, who had chosen to leave the Jedi Order in pursuit of his musical career.

Naruto grinned. “You should teach Gaara—”

“That’s _Prince_ Gaara to you, Naruto,” Kakashi cut in, but Naruto ignored him, continuing his sentence.

“—to fist-bump, too. I tried to do that earlier, but he gave me a handshake.”

“I did not know what it was,” Gaara explained defensively. “You’ve always greeted me with a hug before.”

“Oh, yeah, huh,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s been some time since I last saw you after the last mission where I met Master Bee. He was the one who taught me that.”

“I’ll bet Gaara wishes he hadn’t,” Kankuro muttered under his breath, but by the faint streak of pink dusting Gaara’s cheeks, the crown prince had heard it.

“Anyways,” Kakashi broke in. “We’d best get a move on, before it gets any later. It’s a long trip to Coruscant, even with technology as advanced as it is today.”

Temari nodded. “Well, I guess this is it.”

The three siblings exchanged hugs, and Temari patted both brothers on the back, giving them a playful smirk.

“Don’t miss me too much, you two.”

Gaara nodded, but his eyes looked a little sad as he pulled away from his sister.

Kankuro merely rolled his eyes. “As if. I think I’ll be relieved once you’re out of the palace. I won’t have anyone breathing down my neck for not doing my work.”

“I’ll call you,” Temari vowed. “So, you better be doing your work. We can’t have Gaara doing everything, now can we?”

“Definitely not,” Kankuro concurred. The two older siblings often disagreed on many things, but there was always one thing they never differed on: their love for their youngest brother.

Speaking of which, Temari dragged Kankuro a distance away, making up some excuse about having to talk to him.

Kankuro didn’t protest, knowing exactly what was on his sister’s mind.

“I feel kind of bad doing this, though,” Kankuro said, making sure he was out of the others’ earshots. “It’s hopeless for him.”

“Yeah, but look at how happy he is,” Temari countered, and the two turned their heads in the direction of the Jedi, where Sasuke and Kakashi were busy talking to their pilot, while Gaara and Naruto were chatting away. Gaara had a small smile on his face as Naruto talked, and his eyes seemed to follow the Jedi’s every move.

“He’s a Jedi,” Kankuro said. “It’ll never happen.”

“Gaara knows that, and he’s not one to take risks,” Temari said. “Just let the boy dream a little longer, why don’t you?”

Kankuro nodded, and the two stood silently, watching Gaara and Naruto continue to exchange pleasantries.

“Please take care of my sister. She’s a little hard to handle, as you know from experience,” Gaara was saying (Kankuro snickered. “I think ‘hard to handle’ is an understatement—Ow! Why’d you hit me?”), and Naruto nodded.

“Of course, dattebayo!” Naruto had an odd habit of sticking the phrase “dattebayo” to the end of his sentences, and Temari wondered where he had picked that up from (hopefully not Killer Bee again).

“I’ll protect her with my life!” Naruto promised. “After all, this is my mission, and, as a Jedi, I have to take this seriously.”

“But you’re not a full Jedi Knight yet,” Gaara reminded him. “It’s possible you might make a mistake, so please be careful.”

Naruto nodded, smiling, “Of course, Gaara. I’m always careful, so don’t worry. We’ll make it to Coruscant with no problems, and your sister will be back here before you know it, dattebayo!”

Gaara didn’t look entirely convinced, but he didn’t argue. “Very well. I will see you in a month, then?”

“Yeah.”

Kakashi motioned for Naruto and Temari to board the ship, and Naruto rushed to give his friend one last hug before climbing aboard, leaving Gaara a blushing mess, which went unnoticed by the oblivious blond Jedi.

Temari followed quickly after, promising to contact her brothers often and to send word as soon as she landed on Coruscant.

“Oh, and don’t forget what we said about the war!” Kankuro called out as the doors began to slide close.

“I won’t!” Temari yelled back. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing!”

Kankuro grinned and Temari couldn’t help but grin, too, watching as the doors slid shut, cutting off the last sight of her brothers.

With a heavy sigh, Temari shouldered her bag and followed the Jedi out into the command deck. Sitting herself down on a free chair and strapping herself in, the young woman closed her eyes and prepared for the long journey ahead of her.


	3. Pit Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go, third chapter! Nothing much happens, but we get some background on the Padawans Naruto and Sasuke. Also, sorry if it's kinda confusing with the two timelines. But, hey, there's some new characters introduced this chapter, and some more the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Pit Stop**

Third Galactic War

35 BBY

Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant

 

            Seven-year-olds were too old to be Padawans—even Naruto knew that much—and yet, standing in front of the Jedi Temple was a young seven-year-old boy. He stood quietly behind the Jedi Knight Kakashi, his small hands clinging to the Jedi Knight’s pants. Naruto felt a twinge of jealously; Kakashi was like an older brother, and Naruto didn’t like the fact that a strange boy was standing so near him, in what was supposed to be _Naruto’s_ spot. However, Naruto also knew he was going to be a Jedi, and Jedi didn’t let emotions get the better of them, so the young boy remembered his training, letting out slow, deep breaths as he tried to dissipate the negative emotions.

It didn’t completely work, but at least Naruto no longer wanted to charge forward and knock the boy down. Crouching lower behind the pillar he had used to conceal his presence from the adults, Naruto strained to hear what the older Jedi were saying. He peeked his head out, and observed who the adults were: they were some of the most renowned Jedi of their time.

There was Kakashi, of course, who was a prodigy among them and had become a Jedi Knight at the age of fifteen, the youngest in history to do so.

Beside him was Master Jiraiya, an older man with naturally white hair, who Naruto liked to call Master Pervert (Needless to say, Master Jiraiya didn’t appreciate the nickname. Naruto still insisted on it, though, since he swore Master Jiraiya was always flirting with one woman or another).

Next were the Jedi Masters Tsunade and Orochimaru, both of whom were his occasional teachers at the Temple. Master Tsunade taught medical skills (Naruto didn’t see the point of learning this skill if he could simply go to the medical bay whenever he got hurt), while Master Orochimaru oversaw the younglings’ education of history (which Naruto figured was the most boring subject ever). However, since there was a war going on, both Jedi Masters rarely returned to the Temple to teach, but when they did, Naruto dreaded it. The youngling knew little about the two Masters, but one thing was for sure: he _never_ wanted to be on their bad side. He had heard tales about them, and Naruto swore Master Tsunade was always glaring in his direction whenever she did have the chance to stay at the Temple and teach his class.

The last member of the group of Jedi was the Grand Master himself. Master Hiruzen was nice, and Naruto liked him well enough, but he wasn’t all that close to him. But then again, Naruto reflected, Master Hiruzen _was_ the Grand Master; he probably had little time to spend with an unimportant youngling like himself.

Noting that there were no other Jedi present, Naruto was disappointed to see Master Minato was not among them. If there was one Jedi Naruto really liked, besides Kakashi and Iruka, it would have to be Master Minato. Naruto had been told that it had been Master Minato who had found him on the planet Uzushio, back when he had been just a small baby abandoned in a forest.

Over the years, Master Minato had personally visited the young boy on several occasions, always making sure he was well, and Naruto had to admit he saw Master Minato as a father figure of sorts.

The adults had finished talking, and, belatedly, Naruto realized they were heading in his direction. He looked wildly about him, but there was no other cover. Before he could even move, Master Jiraiya was already standing in front of him.

“So, Naruto, what are you doing out here instead of in class?”

Naruto swallowed, putting on his best innocent smile, which didn’t faze any of the adults.

“I got lost going to the bathroom, dattebayo.”

Master Jiraiya snorted, and Master Hiruzen sighed.

“Nevermind that,” the Grand Master said. “We have things we must discuss with you, Naruto.”

Naruto perked up, relieved he had been let off the hook, but also intrigued as to what the Grand Master could possibly want from him.

Master Hiruzen gestured to the boy behind Kakashi, and Naruto suddenly remembered he was still there.

“Naruto, I would like you to meet Sasuke.”

Sasuke came out from behind Kakashi, shyly offering a hand. Naruto shook it politely, unsure of what to make of this strange blue-haired, red-eyed boy.

“I’m Naruto,” Naruto said, “Uzumaki Naruto, from this planet called Uzushio, apparently. Where are you from, dattebayo?”

“He’s from the Outer Rim,” Master Jiraiya cut in before Sasuke could reply. “From today onwards, he will be training with you.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “He’s going to be a Jedi, too?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said. “He’s new here, so I would like you to show him around, Naruto.”

Naruto nodded, beaming; he was proud that Kakashi thought he was trustworthy enough to lead the new kid around. “Of course, Master Kakashi, dattebayo!”

Kakashi smiled slightly, before gently nudging Sasuke in Naruto’s direction.

“Why don’t you take him to class, then?” Kakashi asked. “I’ll drop by after dinner to show him his room and give him a few things.”

Naruto saluted. “Yes, sir, dattebayo!”

 

 

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

22 BBY

Location: En Route to Coruscant

[Temari]

There were many things that annoyed the Senator of Kaze, and being on a slow ride surrounded by boys acting as her escorts was one of them.

Temari huffed as the Jedi Master Kakashi approached her. If Kakashi had noticed her impatient behavior, he made no mention of it.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Lady Temari—” Kakashi started but Temari cut him off.

“It’s Senator,” Temari said. She had merely corrected Kakashi out of habit, but it was only after the words had been said that Temari realized how rude she was being. While she couldn’t really stand his Padawans, Kakashi was a different matter altogether.

“Sorry,” Temari apologized quickly. “It’s habit. But, please, call me Senator when I’m off Kaze.”

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. “As you wish, Senator Temari. As I was saying, our ship has run out of fuel and we will have to land on a nearby planet to restock.”

Temari raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you have your ship refueled on Kaze?”

Kakashi smiled, but Temari noticed how it seemed forced, and continued before Kakashi could answer.

“What’s the _real_ reason we’re stopping on this planet?”

Kakashi didn’t look surprised that she had seen through his lie. “We have to transport something else.”

“And what is so important that our ship has to do it?” Temari demanded. She wasn’t looking forward to another few hours with the Jedi Padawans, let alone a trip to some weird planet that probably wasn’t as civilized as Kaze or Coruscant.

Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly, obviously debating how much information he could tell her. “Well, the order came from Coruscant.”

“If it’s from Coruscant, then I, as a Senator of a planet that is a member of the Republic, have the right to know, don’t I?”

Kakashi seemed to see her point as he finally said, “It’s…a hostage.”

“A hostage?” Temari asked. “Please tell me it’s someone working for Orochimaru, or else I’m just wasting my time here.”

“It is,” Kakashi was quick to reassure her, and Temari nodded.

“Fine, then go ahead. I have no objections to this pit stop of ours.”

Kakashi barked out a command, and the pilot eased the cruiser out of hyperspace. The planet ahead was small, as planets went, and covered in dark colors.

“Doesn’t look pleasant,” Temari muttered sourly.

“You don’t have to come down with us,” Kakashi offered. “We won’t take long. Half an hour, max.”

Temari shrugged. “I’ll come. It would do me good to stretch my legs while I’m at it.”

Kakashi nodded respectfully and signaled for the two Padawans to prep the transport.

 

The planet _was_ gloomy. There was a tiny sun in the sky, but even then, massive mountains and trees blocked out the light. Temari followed the Jedi as they walked towards the town, which was an unimpressive collection of what Temari could only term as “shacks”.

At least the town was populated, Temari noted, watching as groups of people walked past her.

“Please stay close to us,” Kakashi said softly. “This town, and planet, isn’t the safest out there, and I wouldn’t like for you to get kidnapped.”

Temari nodded, trailing closely behind the men. It was true Temari was armed and knew how to defend herself, but even so, why cause unnecessary trouble?

They arrived at a shack that was slightly better off than the rest, and it was there Kakashi parted ways with them.

“I have to meet the bounty hunter alone,” Kakashi said. “You two will keep Senator Temari company.”

“So, we just stay here?” Temari asked.

Kakashi opened the door to the shack, and it was then Temari could hear soft music playing.

“It’s a restaurant of sorts,” Kakashi said. “Well, a restaurant mixed with a bar. You can stay in here for the time being. Or walk around town, as long as these two are with you. Just make sure to stay in town. That includes you, Naruto.”

Naruto pouted but followed Sasuke and Temari into the shack.

Seating herself in a corner, Temari eyed the menu, and then the pair of young men who had sat opposite of her. After deciding there was nothing worthy of ordering—not that she had been hungry in the first place—Temari turned to her two silent companions.

“So, how have you been, Naruto?” Temari asked, making polite conversation.

Naruto shrugged. “I’ve been fine, dattebayo. We’re getting really busy, though, what with the war breaking out. I still can’t believe Master Orochimaru is the one leading them.”

“What’s happened has happened,” Sasuke said. “There’s no changing that. All we can do is hope we can end this war before it drags too long.”

Temari nodded knowingly. “War is never pleasant.”

“Master Kakashi wants us to take the trials soon,” Naruto said. “Like, the ones that let us become full-fledged Jedi Knights. He says we’re ready to try it.”

“Oh, congratulations,” Temari said. She filed the information away so she could tell Gaara the good news once she got back onto the main ship.

Naruto grinned. “Yeah, so, I’ll be an actual Jedi Knight soon! Probably the next time we meet, dattebayo.”

“If we meet,” Temari said, and Naruto deflated a little, looking sad.

“Unlikely,” Sasuke said. “There’s a war going on, and if I’m correct to assume Kaze will be joining us, then you’ll be busy on Coruscant, which means we _will_ see you.”

Naruto brightened again, and Temari thought it was strange that Sasuke was sounding so optimistic, but thought little of it. She wasn’t here to make friends with them, at least not with Uchiha Sasuke.

 

Half an hour had come and gone, and Temari was growing increasingly bored. Kakashi had yet to make an appearance, and she had already circled the town twice, paying a visit to most of the stores. Though, there was one store she had yet to visit, and she wasn’t keen on going with two men.

Temari liked dresses and skirts, but she had a reputation to uphold in front of the two Padawans, and going into a store selling only those articles of clothing would ruin that image she had fought hard to create.

Looking around for an escape, Temari spotted the original shack Kakashi had left them at. She figured they would have to have a bathroom there, so she lured the two Padawans there with the excuse of wanting a drink.

A few shots later, Temari got up, muttering an excuse to go to the bathroom. She was far from drunk, but the two young men wouldn’t let her walk to the bathroom alone. Resisting the urge to snap at them, Temari made her way over to the bathrooms and locked herself in the women’s stall.

Once inside, she examined the place. To her glee, there was a rectangular hole high up on the wall, acting as a simple window. Taking out her pack, which was tied around her waist with the sash, Temari rummaged around until she found the grappling hook. After a few swings, the hook finally lacthed onto the window, and Temari began to pull herself up.

Soon, the Senator was free, and she stowed her rope away before making a dash out of the place before Naruto and Sasuke could discover her missing. There were some things Temari didn’t need in her life, and Jedi escorts were one of them.

 

There was one part of the town Temari had yet to visit. It was worse in wear than the other regions, and shady figures leaned against the walls, smoking and drinking. Sasuke had insisted they not go there, knowing there would likely be criminals there. However, Temari knew this was exactly the kind of place she had to go to if she wanted to find the black market. There were certain cacti plants she wanted to find before Gaara’s birthday approached (not that she would ever tell Gaara where she got them from).

Rounding a corner, Temari found herself in a dark alleyway. Undeterred, Temari trudged forward, only to run smack into something soft. Looking up, she caught a glance of dark hair before the figure ran off. Temari stared, stunned for a few seconds, before pursuing the person, furious. Didn’t the person know to apologize after such an accident? There was no way Temari was letting the person go after such an act.

The figure was surprisingly fast and nimble. Temari had to put her training to use, jumping over stalls and dodging people. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Gaara would give her a scolding and Kankuro would burst into laughter if they ever found out she had gotten so angry over a simple accident, but Temari didn’t care. Her pride was at stake.

“Hey, come back here!” Temari demanded, but the person paid her no heed, continuing at the same fast pace.

Temari followed for a good deal ten minutes before she found herself lost in yet another dark alleyway. This time, the sun had begun to set, casting everything in an eerie red color, and the shadows seemed to dance around her like demons summoned from the underworld.

Sighing angrily in defeat, Temari started to turn around when she heard a slight hum, and something bright flickered at the corner of her eye. Temari knew that sound anywhere, and she tensed, stopping immediately in her tracks.

“Don’t move,” a low voice said. The bright end of a lightsaber edged its way dangerously close to her throat. Temari slowly inched her hand toward her concealed gun, but the attacker seemed to notice, driving the blade even closer.

“Don’t try anything,” the person growled.

Temari swallowed, stopping. She could feel the presence drawing closer, and shuddered at the sudden feel of warm air on her neck.

“So, tell me, what’s a beautiful lady like you doing, following me around like that? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out alone?”

The voice came from directly next to her ear, and if Temari weren’t in such a perilous position, she would have punched the daylights out of him.

“Maybe if you hadn’t run away suspiciously, then I wouldn’t have followed you,” Temari retorted. She cursed herself for talking back to her captor; she had no idea what kind of temper this guy had.

There was a weird sound, and it took Temari a moment to realize he was _chuckling_.

“You have no fear, do you?” He sounded amused, and Temari decided that was a good sign.

“Not really,” Temari admitted, while simultaneously reaching out with the Force. She could feel his presence, and she was relieved to discover he wasn’t a giant hulk of a man. In fact, he seemed to be on the smaller side (assuming he was a human, of course). However, something _did_ catch her attention: there was a strong pull coming from the man, and Temari knew right away that he was also Force-sensitive. And if he could use the Force, and also had a lightsaber…

“Look, this is all a misunderstanding,” Temari said.

“A misunderstanding?” The man asked curiously.

“Yes,” Temari said. “Look, you’re obviously a Jedi, right? Well, I’m a Senator for the Repbulic, and I’m here with other Jedi. Just let me go, or find them if you don’t believe me. But, either way, they’ll come looking for me, and I’m sure you don’t want to be found out by anyone since you’re on an important mission which is why you’re being so careful.”

There was no response, and Temari wondered what he was thinking. Finally, after a few painful moments, the man withdrew his lightsaber, though he kept a tight grip on her arms, holding them behind her back.

“I’m not sure I can trust what you say.”

“Then we can wait here until my escorts arrive,” Temari said coolly.

The man scoffed. “As if I would do that. I think I’ll have to take you back with me.”

He jerked on her arms, pulling her backwards and towards an unknown destination.

Temari didn’t panic. Instead, she followed along, thinking carefully. “Are you sure you want to do this? You know you’ll regret it. You should just let me go, and we can clear this misunderstanding.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” the man murmured. There was a pause, and then—

“Maybe if you go on a date with me, I’ll consider it.”

Temari rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face, though her captor could see neither. “I thought Jedi didn’t believe in dating.”

Suddenly, Temari’s arms were free and she wondered if he had decided to let her go, but instead, she was spun around until she was facing her captor.

“Good thing I’m no Jedi then.”

Temari’s eyes widened. The man in front of her was young, a boy really. He looked about her Padawan escorts’ ages, with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. He was dressed in a uniform of sorts, like those of the military, with loose-fitting pants and a couple guns at his hip. He had silver earrings in both ears, and an amused smirk on his face as he regarded her. Even though he still held what was _clearly_ a lightsaber in his hands, the rest of him didn’t match up with the definition of a Jedi. Not the way he dressed, and _definitely_ not the way he talked and acted. But what gave his identity away was the bandana tied around his left bicep, which was decorated with a circle enclosing what looked like a river pattern.

With a start, Temari realized, to her dismay, that she wouldn’t be able to walk out of this situation so easily. This was no undercover Jedi she was dealing with.

This was a bounty hunter.

* * *

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here's a random drawing of Jedi Masters Kakashi and Jiraiya standing behind their respective twelve-year-old Padawans. Follow me on Tumblr @xank214782 for more random Nart art I guess???


	4. The Bounty Hunters of Ino-Shika-Cho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...couldn't resist writing another chapter. Also, just a heads up, but the chapters for this fic are gonna be longer than the ones for my other fics so more reading!  
> Introducing the long-awaited Ino-Shika-Cho! Temari isn't at all impressed with Shikamaru at this point, but it'll change... Shikamaru isn't one to give up, after all.

**Chapter 4: The Bounty Hunters of Ino-Shika-Cho**

Third Galactic War

35 BBY

Location: Training Room, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

 

“Focus, both of you.”

Through the darkness, Naruto could hear Master Jiraiya’s voice coming from behind him. However, what he couldn’t sense was the Force. He and Sasuke had been meditating for half an hour now, trying to connect with the Force. While Sasuke had not made any sounds (Naruto half suspected the other seven-year-old had fallen asleep), Naruto himself was struggling. Sure, he could use the Force at random times, but sensing it in everything around him was harder than using it.

“This is impossible,” Naruto whined, opening one of his eyes to peek at his surroundings. He was immediately rewarded with a light tap to the head by Master Jiraiya’s book.

“Eyes closed, Naruto.”

Naruto grumbled and shut his eyes again, trying to empty out his thoughts and focus on the Force. He could feel the Force flowing through the air, but that was about it. That was all Naruto needed to move things, anyways.

“What’s the point of this?” Naruto complained. “I can use the Force to move things. Why do I need to sense it in everything else, dattebayo?”

Master Jiraiya let out a sigh. “Would you care to explain, Sasuke?”

“Imagine yourself in a room with no lights,” Sasuke said quietly. “But you know you have enemies surrounding you. How will you fight them off if you can’t see them?”

“I’ll listen for them,” Naruto replied right away. “People are loud, and so are lightsabers.”

“But what if they make no sounds?” Sasuke asked. “What if they have been training their whole lives, just like we will, in stealth? People like that aren’t all that rare. There are many bounty hunters and assassins who walk without making sounds.”

Naruto let out a huff in annoyance. “Yeah, but still, they’re bound to make _some_ noise, right?”

“And, what if you’re also deaf?” Sasuke continued. “What if they’re using things like sound grenades? Now, you’re both blind and deaf, and you’ll soon be dead.”

“Okay, fine, I see your point,” Naruto conceded.

“Now, try again, both of you,” Master Jiraiya said, “And see if any of you can tell me how many people are in this room right now.”

“Wait, since when did someone walk in?” Naruto asked, trying to open his eyes to check, but Master Jiraiya stopped him.

“No cheating, Naruto.”

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus. All he could sense were the sounds of Master Jiraiya pacing about, and his own breathing. To his right was Sasuke, whose breathing Naruto could also hear.

“There are five people here, including us,” Sasuke reported.

Naruto scowled. “This is hard, dattebayo. I can hear people, but I can’t sense them. This isn’t fair. How come Sasuke can do it, but I can’t?”

“Patience, Naruto,” Master Jiraiya said. “You each have your strengths and weaknesses. While Sasuke is strong with the Force, your instincts are stronger than his, Naruto. But, that’s enough for today. This lesson is over, and you may both return to your rooms now.”

Gratefully, Naruto opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Next to Master Jiraiya were Masters Tsunade and Orochimaru. It seemed like those three were always meeting together these days, and Naruto didn’t know why, which frustrated him. He hated being kept in the dark.

“Would you like to walk back together?” Sasuke offered, a small hopeful smile on his face.

Naruto shrugged. “Yeah. I guess. Our rooms are right next to each other, anyways.”

The two younglings walked in silence and Naruto could see Sasuke wanted to say something.

“What is it?” Naruto asked, tired of watching the other boy fidget.

Sasuke hesitated. “Um. It’s just, I don’t really know anyone here, and I’m new… and I was just wondering… do you want to be friends?”

Naruto grinned. While he was jealous of Sasuke’s talents, Naruto had nothing against the person himself. He hadn’t tried to approach the Uchiha before, simply because Sasuke seemed to prefer to be alone most the time.

“I’d love to, dattebayo!” Naruto said. “And here I thought that you just didn’t like my company.”

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, you’re always off by yourself, and when I invite you to do something with my friends and me, you always refuse.”

“Oh.” Sasuke smiled sheepishly. “I do that, don’t I? Sorry. It’s just, it’s a lot to take in, and I just needed some time to myself for the first few weeks.”

Slowly, Naruto put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. If you ever want to talk, I’m always here to listen. Maybe I shouldn’t be saying this since I never knew my parents, but I’m sorry for your loss. It must be hard without them, dattebayo.”

Sasuke blinked back tears. “Yes. It is.”

Naruto placed his other hand on Sasuke’s remaining shoulder. “Cheer up. I’ll be your family now, dattebayo.”

 

 

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

22 BBY

Location: Unnamed Planet, En Route to Coruscant

[Temari]

 

“You!” Temari gaped. “You’re a bounty hunter!”

The bounty hunter shrugged lazily, casually stowing his lightsaber into his belt.

“You’re a perceptive one, aren’t you?” the bounty hunter commented drily.

“But you have a lightsaber! And I’m more than certain you’re a Force user!”

The bounty hunter shrugged again, looking extremely bored. “Yeah. And?”

“But—” the question died on Temari’s lips as the bounty hunter was suddenly bowled over by someone. The young Senator felt a surge of relieve rush through her at the sight of a familiar blond Jedi and his silent partner.

With a guttural cry Naruto charged forward, lighting up his own lightsaber. The bounty hunter responded in kind, and all Temari could register was a whirl of blue and green as the two men danced around each other, deftly blocking each other’s moves.

It was breath-taking, to say the least. Temari had seen Naruto fight before, as well as caught the occasional glimpse of Sasuke and Master Jiraiya. But never had she seen a battle quite like the one before her; it was clear the bounty hunter knew how to fight like a Jedi.

“You leave her alone, dattebayo!” Naruto yelled. Though his words were angry, his movements were as calm as ever, and Temari admired the way the Jedi could keep calm in all situations.

“She’s under my protection, and you’ll regret going against the Republic!”

Suddenly, the bounty hunter stopped, his mouth hanging open slightly as he seemed to notice who he was fighting.

“Naruto?” The bounty hunter asked.

Naruto stopped, blinking in surprise as he, too, recognized his opponent.

“Shikamaru!” Naruto exclaimed, immediately turning off his weapon and hooking it back onto his utility belt. He rushed forward to give the man a hug, but the bounty hunter dodged away.

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” the bounty hunter asked, looking just as confused as Temari felt.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Sasuke retorted.

The bounty hunter, Shikamaru, shrugged. “I’m on a mission. What about you two?”

“Same here,” Naruto said.

Shikamaru frowned, looking thoughtful. “Wait. Don’t tell me the Jedi Captain Asuma was supposed to be meeting today are you guys?”

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances, and Temari silently fumed. She thought an explanation was in order, but the men seemed too busy to take notice of her.

Finally, Sasuke spoke up. “Master Kakashi said he’s here to pick up a hostage.”

“That’ll be our hostage,” Shikamaru said, grimacing. “Or, at least he used to be.”

“Then why are you here?” Sasuke asked. “Shouldn’t you be at the rendezvous point?”

“That’s why I said ‘used to be’,” Shikamaru said, sighing. He leaned heavily against the wall nearby. “The exchange was going smoothly. Ino, Chouji, and I were hidden somewhere close by, so we could see the exchange and look out for threats. Nothing was out of the ordinary, at least, none that we could discern, and you know how accurate we are at these things. Anyways, at the appointed time, a lone figure came over, and we figured he was the Jedi we were meeting, and it was. Though, now that I think about it, I should have recognized Master Kakashi sooner. But anyways, the hostage was given to him and it was going smoothly. Captain Asuma was going to go with him back to the spaceship, and the three of us were to follow behind at a respectable distance until the hostage made it onto the ship.”

Shikamaru shook his head furiously. “Only, we never made it past that point. We were suddenly ambushed. There weren’t a lot, but they were powerful, and they took off with Kabuto before we could do anything. So, we did the best we could and gave chase, but it’s not so easy doing that while injured.”

Shikamaru jerked a thumb in Temari’s direction. “And then, of course, this lady here had to crash into me, as if I didn’t have enough problems already.”

“Wait, you said Kabuto, right?” Sasuke said.

Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah, as in Orochimaru’s right-hand man.”

Temari raised an eyebrow in surprise. She had no idea who Kabuto was, but everyone knew Orochimaru, especially since he was one of their main opponents in the newly started Zetsu Wars, with the other being an organization called the Akatsuki.

“You managed to capture Orochimaru’s right-hand man?” Temari asked, impressed despite herself.

Shikamaru smirked. “Yeah. It was a team effort.”

“You came up with the plan, though,” a new voice said, and two presences made themselves known.

One of them was a woman with long, light-blond hair, while the other was a man of stockier build with brown hair. Both were dressed similarly to Shikamaru, with the only major difference being the symbols on their bandanas.

The woman hooked an arm through Shikamaru’s, and Shikamaru gave her an annoyed look.

“Let go, Ino,” Shikamaru said, sounding strained.

“But you’re our little genius!” Ino said. She turned to the Jedi. “Hello again, Naruto, Sasuke. As Shikamaru said, it was a team effort, but the one who came up with the master plan was him of course.”

“Humble as always,” Naruto said, grinning.

“What are you guys doing here?” Shikamaru asked. “Did you get Kabuto back yet?”

Ino’s smile died. “No. They got away, but we did manage to capture someone else.”

“Someone of no importance, you mean,” Shikamaru said.

“Anyways, Captain Asuma is injured and he needs to be treated, so we’re catching a ride with the Jedi,” Ino said, pulling Shikamaru off the wall.

Shikamaru winced, his breath hitching as he gasped out, “What about our mission?”

Ino stopped, her eyes widening. “Are you _injured_ , Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru shook his head, mumbling a “no” that was ignored. Immediately, both Ino and the other man were by Shikamaru’s side, and it was only then Temari noticed the blood seeping from the bounty hunter’s side.

“You _are_ hurt,” Ino said, the worry evident in her voice. “Why didn’t you bandage it?”

“I did,” Shikamaru gritted out. “And I was doing fine, until someone decided to randomly chase me and give me a scare.”

He gave Temari a pointed glare, and Ino and the unknown man turned to her in surprise.

“And who are you?” Ino asked, somewhat coldly.

Temari crossed her arms. “I think the question should be, who are _you_?”

Naruto laughed nervously. “Okay, okay, let’s not start a fight here. Everyone, this is Senator Temari for the planet of Kaze. Sasuke and I are her escorts until she makes it to Coruscant. And, Temari, these are Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They’re bounty hunters who work for the Republic, dattebayo.”

“They have lightsabers,” Temari pointed out. It hadn’t escaped her notice how all three of the bounty hunters were Force-sensitive and had the unmistakable Jedi weapons at their hips. “Aren’t only Jedi supposed to have lightsabers?”

“Not necessarily,” Chouji said. He sounded friendlier than the other two, but Temari refrained from trusting him just yet. “Sometimes, when a bounty hunter kills someone, he takes their weapons. Or, if you’re a Sith, you’d also have one. Not that, we are either of those.”

“But you’re bounty hunters,” Temari said, involuntarily taking a step back. “How would you have those lightsabers if you didn’t kill any Jedi?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “It’s a long story, and we don’t have time. We need to meet up with Captain Asuma and Master Kakashi. We can have a nice talk later.”

The others nodded in agreement and made to follow Shikamaru out. Temari lingered behind; she didn’t trust any of the bounty hunters not to stab her in the back as soon as her eyes were off them.

 

 

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

22 BBY

Location: Onboard the Republic Cruiser, En Route to Coruscant

[Shikamaru]

 

Shikamaru couldn’t take his eyes off her, not that he was trying too hard in the first place. Senator Temari intrigued him in ways no one else ever had. The last thing he had ever expected was for her to be a Senator. His experience with Senators amounted to the same as his experience with nobility, and he wasn’t too fond of the latter.

Currently, he was sitting in the ship’s medic bay, letting Ino patch him up while Chouji and Naruto watched with matching concerned expressions. Near Shikamaru, on similar beds, were Master Kakashi and Captain Asuma, both of whom had been injured, though Captain Asuma was worse off than the Jedi Master.

Sasuke and Senator Temari were standing near Master Kakashi, having a conversation about the situation, while Captain Asuma quietly let an attending droid see to his wounds.

“Hey, Shikamaru,” Naruto said.

Shikamaru turned his attention away from the Senator and onto his friend. “Yeah?”

“How are you holding up, dattebayo?”

“I’m alive, if that’s what you’re asking,” Shikamaru answered. He closed his eyes, wincing as pain hit him again.

“Why don’t you just accept the painkillers?” Ino muttered crossly.

“Don’t want to,” Shikamaru said. “Men don’t need painkillers.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Ino retorted.

Shikamaru shrugged, regretting the action immediately as pain shot through his body.

“How’d you even get hurt?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Blaster,” Shikamaru said. “Though, my armor did plenty of protecting.”

“Speaking of which,” said Ino as she finished applying gauze to the wound, “You’ll need to buy a new one now.”

“Isn’t your armor supposed to protect you from blasters?” Naruto said.

“In most cases, yes,” Shikamaru said. “But these ones were new. I’ve never seen them before. I don’t know where Orochimaru got them, but they’re deadly. We’ll have to tell our scientists back home to figure out new armor.”

“You and your fancy gadgets,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes. He patted his lightsaber. “All I need are this, and the Force.”

Shikamaru hummed, too tired to talk any longer. Naruto didn’t feel the same way.

“Oh, yeah, also, like, do you know Gaara?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto. “You mean the king of Kaze? Who doesn’t know him? He rose to power at such a young age.”

“Not yet,” a female voice said and Shikamaru saw that Senator Temari and Sasuke had come over.

“Not yet?” Shikamaru asked, inviting the Senator to elaborate.

“He’s not the king yet,” Senator Temari said. “He’s still the prince until he comes of age.”

“Isn’t he Naruto’s age?” Shikamaru inquired. If there was something Shikamaru never doubted, it was his memory. “Naruto’s already of age.”

Senator Temari shook her head. “Not on our planet, he isn’t. We don’t come of age until 21, which means, _you_ are still underage and way too young to even consider talking to me.”

Shikamaru smirked, not denying the fact that he was younger than her. “But we’re not on Kaze right now. Why don’t you go on a date with me? Just one. I mean, if not a date, then you kind of do owe me an apology.”

He gestured to his now newly bandaged wound. “This is sort of your fault, you know.”

Senator Temari glared at him and walked off without a reply.

“Well. That was rude,” Shikamaru remarked. He noticed everyone else staring at him. “What?”

“Uh, you just…talked to a girl,” Naruto let out.

“And?”

“You never talk to girls,” Ino finished.

Shikamaru sighed, laying down on the bed and making himself comfortable. “What can I say? She’s different.”

“You do know she’s Gaara’s sister, right?” Naruto informed him. “Which was what I was going to tell you earlier.”

Shikamaru’s eyes shot open, and he nearly sat up before the pain in his side reminded him he should be resting.

“She’s royalty?” Shikamaru spluttered.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Well, damn,” Shikamaru said. “First, she tries to kill me. Then, she chases me recklessly like she has no fear or something. And then I find out she’s a Senator. And, now you’re telling me she’s actually part of the elite class and is someone really important.”

Shikamaru groaned. “And I just had to fall for her. I have no chance with this lady.”

Ino rolled her eyes. “You’ve known her for a good deal half an hour. Don’t be so dramatic, Shikamaru. You’ll forget her.”

“Maybe,” Shikamaru said, though he had a feeling he wouldn’t.

“Okay, but this is making me worried,” Chouji said. “Shikamaru’s never shown any interest in girls before.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head, dattebayo?” Naruto teased.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. “I mean, look at her. I’ve never met someone like her before. How can a girl be so courageous and fearless and reckless like that? And yet, still manage to remain so dignified? She’s not like any other Senator or noble I know. They’re always so arrogant and high-strung and it just gives me a headache, but she’s not like that. I’ll bet she can fight, too, which just impresses me even more.”

“Well, Ino is kind of like her, too,” Naruto pointed out. “I mean, Ino is a bounty hunter, dattebayo. She can fight and kick ass and remain ‘dignified’, as you put it.”

Shikamaru waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, but Ino isn’t exactly dignified some of the times.”

Ino glared at Shikamaru, offended. “Well, excuse me for not meeting your silly expectations.”

Shikamaru smirked at her. “Besides, you’re like family.”

Ino rolled her eyes. “You’re so annoying.”

“We’ll be arriving on Coruscant in a couple hours,” Master Kakashi said, walking over. He was limping slightly, favoring his right leg, but otherwise seemed to be mostly fine. “I’ll have to report to the Council about this, so you guys will have to take the prisoner over to the Coruscant Security Force yourselves.”

“Do you want him interrogated?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes,” Master Kakashi said. “But I doubt we’ll get any information out of him. He doesn’t seem like anyone high up. What we should have had was Yakushi Kabuto.”

“What I want to know,” Shikamaru said slowly, “Is how they knew we were going to be there? We made sure to contact Coruscant at the last possible moment. No one else should have known about this exchange.”

“And we need to know more about their weaponry, too,” Captain Asuma said. Chouji and Ino immediately went to his side to support him.

“You should be resting, Captain,” Shikamaru said.

“We don’t have time to waste,” the captain said. “We need to make plans right away and contact headquarters. Your father won’t be pleased about our failed mission. Coruscant won’t pay us for a measly prisoner.”

“If you’re worried about being fired, don’t be,” Shikamaru said, knowing the concerns going on in his captain’s head. Captain Asuma gave him a thankful smile.

“Shikamaru’s right,” Chouji added. “You’ve been here for us ever since we were kids, and you were the one who taught us how to use the Force. You’re irreplaceable.”

“But I got Shikamaru injured,” Captain Asuma said regretfully.

“Which is nothing compared to the innumerable services you’ve done our family,” Shikamaru said firmly.

“And all for the sake of love,” Master Kakashi said drily. “I still can’t believe you left the Jedi Order for a girl.”

Captain Asuma smiled guiltily. “She’s worth it.”

Naruto looked between the two older men, and Shikamaru wondered if the Padawan hadn’t known this information before. “Wait. Captain Asuma used to be a Jedi? Like, Captain Asuma, as in, you know, the one who works for the Ino-Shika-Cho clans? _That_ Asuma?”

“Naruto, I’m right here,” Captain Asuma said.

“Yes, the same one,” Master Kakashi said. “Funny how you left in the name of love, but still haven’t married her yet.”

Captain Asuma turned red. “I don’t think I can. I’m just a defective Jedi, but Kurenai’s the daughter of the general. I can’t just marry her. A lowly man with no background like myself isn’t worthy of marrying her.”

“And yet you still left the Order for her,” Ino said softly. “I think that in itself speaks volumes, Captain.”

Captain Asuma cleared his throat. “Anyways, back to the task on hand. We need to come up with some way to capture Kabuto again, or anyone else of importance. I really want this war to end already. The Zetsu soldiers are creepy.”

Chouji shook his head. “I still can’t believe we’re using them for this war. They might look identical, but aren’t they people, too?”

“It’s none of our business,” Shikamaru said stiffly. “We’re just here to help the Republic with their war, not question their morals.”

Master Kakashi closed his one eye. His other eye was normally hidden by his eyepatch, but the Jedi Master had taken it off earlier to check his head for injuries and had forgotten to put it back on, leaving him a fearsome and intimidating sight for those who didn’t know him, and frankly, Shikamaru didn’t know him that well.

“You’re right, though, Chouji,” Master Kakashi finally said. “The Republic does do some very…questionable things. But, Shikamaru is also right. The Jedi, like your bounty hunters, are under the Republic’s service, and it’s not in our place to question them.”

“Even if it’s wrong?” Naruto demanded. “How can we be peacemakers if we don’t enforce peace, dattebayo?”

Master Kakashi sighed. “I’m afraid that’s just how the world works, Naruto.”


	5. Dissent in the Galactic Senate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am, running away from the stress that is finals. At least the chapter is done now and ready for you guys to read and enjoy.
> 
> As for this chapter, I thought you guys might appreciate some explanation/background on the Zetsu Wars, so here it is.
> 
> Oh yeah, also, since a friend pointed it out, I might as well talk about this and clarify it a bit. Though I do tend to incorporate the world of Naruto into AUs as accurately as I can (at least in Konoha High, if that's where you came from), don't expect the same of this fic. In other words, don't expect things that hold true in Naruto, to be true here (like Minato as Nart's father, and so on).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Dissent in the Galactic Senate**

Third Galactic War

35 BBY

Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant

 

It was dark at first: an unnatural pitch-blackness that combined eagerly with the deathly sort of silence that seemed to constantly follow Sasuke wherever he went.

And then, ever so slowly, the clouds parted ways, revealing a thin sliver of moon in the sky. The night air was cool on the seven-year-old’s skin, and he tugged his new robes tighter around himself, looking about to see if he recognized where he was.

There were giant, looming trees surrounding him, and a certain, almost unpleasant, smell in the air—one that Sasuke could not quite place, though its identity tugged tantalizingly at his memory. Taking a few steps forward, Sasuke found himself face to face with a masked man.

The man towered above him, and Sasuke stood firm in his spot, though he felt a sense of unease pass through him. The mask on the man’s face was nothing scary, but it was the sickening sight of the blood seeping staining the mask that shattered what little courage the young Uchiha had.

“Soon, Sasuke,” the man said, holding a hand out, inviting the boy to come closer. His voice was low and rough, and Sasuke had a vague feeling he had heard it somewhere before.

“Who are you?” Sasuke managed to croak out through his paralyzing fear, though he wasn’t sure why he was so frightened.

The masked man made no answer, and, abruptly, Sasuke was blinded by a sudden orange light. Fire erupted around him, and the flames leapt from tree to tree as screams began to fill the silence.

Looking wildly around, Sasuke discovered he was back on his home planet, at the time of his clan’s massacre.

“Hide, Sasuke!”

A hand roughly shoved him, and Sasuke fell face-first into the ground. Spitting dirt out of his mouth, Sasuke sat up just in time to witness his mother topple over him, blood seeping from her mouth and spilling onto Sasuke’s feet.

“Mom!” Sasuke cried out, catching his mother in his tiny arms, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. But it was no use; his mother was already dead.

“You killed her, Sasuke,” a new voice said, and Sasuke looked up to see his older brother Itachi. Itachi’s eyes were red as he regarded his younger brother in what could only be described as disdain and hatred.

“No,” Sasuke whispered hoarsely. “I didn’t! I would never—how could I—I didn’t kill her!”

“But you didn’t save her, either,” Itachi taunted. “Just like how you didn’t save me.”

Crimson blood exploded from Itachi’s head as a bullet lodged its way into the older Uchiha’s forehead, creating a horrific gaping hole.

“No,” Sasuke said, frozen in place, not quite believing his own eyes, even if he had seen it once before.

There was a cruel laugh, and the masked man was standing before him again, his feet placed brutally on top of the dead bodies.

“You were always a disappointment, Sasuke. You’re unworthy of the Uchiha name.”

With a sudden rage he didn’t know he possessed, Sasuke charged forward.

There was a lightsaber in his hands, and Sasuke didn’t hesitate to use it. He plunged the blade end deep into the masked figure’s chest, right where a human’s heart was located.

The masked man laughed again, a loud mocking sound that drove Sasuke even angrier.

“ _You_ killed them!” Sasuke roared, pushing the blade deeper.

Blood soaked the boy’s hands, but Sasuke didn’t notice; he only saw the dead faces of his family members.

Suddenly, the mask cracked, and half of it fell away, revealing an all too familiar face. His father stared up at him, his eyes blood-red and a grotesque grin wound its way onto his face.

“You can’t hide from this, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke jerked awake, his lungs frantically searching for air. He felt like he was suffocating, and in the dark of his room, he forgot where he was.

Panicking, Sasuke fell off his bed, landing painfully on his right shoulder. He crawled forward, his hands reaching blindly for any sort of familiarity. However, everything was foreign to him, and in a fit of frustration, the seven-year-old punched the nearest thing, which happened to be the cool metal of the door to his room.

Yanking the door open as if his life depended on it, Sasuke stumbled out, blinking at the dimly lit lights in the corridor.

Sasuke took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He was drenched in sweat, silently standing in the hall for a full minute before he was back in his right mind.

There were rows of identical rooms, each painted the same bland grey and marked by a number. Small torches lighted the hallway, and Sasuke could feel the tug of hundreds of Force-sensitives around him.

Slowly, Sasuke saw that he was in the Jedi Temple, on Coruscant, and he remembered the events that had led him here. He was training to become a Jedi, and there was one person who was friendly. His name—

The door to Sasuke’s right slid open, and a sleepy-looking Naruto poked his head out, as if he had been summoned by Sasuke’s thoughts.

“You okay, Sasuke?” Naruto asked. Though he had been sleepy, Naruto was now awake, his blue eyes clear and alert as he regarded the other boy.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke muttered, embarrassed by how he must look.

“You don’t look okay, dattebayo,” Naruto said, concerned. His eyes met Sasuke’s, and Sasuke couldn’t tear away.

“I…had a nightmare,” the young Uchiha finally admitted, shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Naruto’s reaction.

Naruto walked over, and Sasuke felt him place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Though the gesture was small, Sasuke felt relieved for some reason.

After a split-second of hesitation, Sasuke let Naruto coax him back into his room. Once the two boys were seated on the bed, and Naruto had flung open the blinds and opened the window to let light and fresh air pour in, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Naruto asked, but then quickly adjusted his question, “I mean, or just talk in general? We don’t have to talk about it. We can just talk, if you want, dattebayo.”

Sasuke nodded tentatively, though he made no move to initiate a conversation. Naruto took that as his cue to take the lead.

“It’s pretty cool here, isn’t it?” Naruto asked, latching onto the first thing he thought of. He grinned a little despite the somber mood. “Though, some of the lessons are a real pain. You’ve met Master Tsunade and Master Orochimaru, right? They’re, like, the two scariest teachers here, I swear! One time, I accidently called Master Tsunade an old grandma, and she held me back for an extra half hour. Can you believe that, dattebayo? A whole half hour!”

Naruto was rambling, but Sasuke didn’t mind. He smiled softly, watching as Naruto gesticulated while he talked.

“It was _so_ boring,” Naruto continued. “She had me practice bandaging the same thing over and over. Like, I already know how to do that! Besides, there’s always the medic bay. I don’t _need_ to learn how to heal myself. It’s not like I’m going to die any time soon, or anything.”

Naruto stopped, realizing what he had just said when he caught sight of Sasuke’s mournful expression.

“Oh, sorry, maybe that wasn’t such a good thing to say,” Naruto apologized.

He was silent, and Sasuke wondered if Naruto had finally tired himself out. Instead, when Sasuke looked at the other boy, he found there were tears sliding down Naruto’s face.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked, startled by the unexpected change in mood. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry,” Naruto mumbled, messily wiping his tears away. “It’s just…”

Naruto paused, pain in his eyes, and it did not escape Sasuke’s attention how the situation had turned.

“I miss Master Minato,” Naruto confessed. “He was how I imagined a father to be like, you know? He always took care of me, and was always there for me. Me, of all people! I’m just a troublemaking youngling here at the Temple, but Master Minato didn’t see it that way, dattebayo. He believed I was destined for something great. I wanted to make him proud, but then, suddenly, he’s not here anymore, and I don’t know what to do, and it just _hurts_.”

Sasuke clumsily put a hand out reassuringly, the same way Naruto had done for him countless times before.

“It…it will be okay, Naruto,” the Uchiha said, repeating the same words he had heard from the boy he was now trying to comfort.

“I guess we both lost loved ones, huh?” Naruto sniffled, looking grateful for Sasuke’s attempt.

“Yeah,” Sasuke agreed. “But, it’s like you said, isn’t it? We still have each other, don’t we? We can be each other’s family now.”

“Thanks, Sasuke,” Naruto said, laughing a little.

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile himself. The past might have been bleak, but the future was surely going to be better, especially with the blond boy next to him.

 

 

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

22 BBY

Location: Coruscant

[Temari]

 

Naruto was still sulking by the time their ship neared Coruscant. However, at the sight of the planet below, the blond Padawan’s eyes lit up, his previous mood dissipating almost immediately.

“Hey, look, we’re back home, dattebayo!” Naruto exclaimed, shaking an uninterested Sasuke, and Temari shut her eyes at the noise.

It had been a relatively peaceful ride to Coruscant, with the bounty hunters choosing to hole themselves up in the medic bay. Temari wasn’t ashamed to admit she was glad she didn’t have to see Shikamaru (and would definitely proclaim loudly that she never wanted to see him again, if the chance arose).

However, with Naruto’s announcement, the bounty hunters came out of hiding, shuffling out onto the command deck. Shikamaru smirked when he caught Temari looking at him, and, when the Senator scowled at him in response, threw in a wink, which only infuriated Temari more.

Quickly turning away, Temari imitated Naruto and looked out the windows, at the planet below, trying not to let the bounty hunter know he had gotten on her nerves.

“Senator,” Master Kakashi approached her, and Temari faced him. “I’ve informed the Senate of our situation, and they wish to hold a brief meeting today, if possible.”

Temari nodded. “Very well.”

Master Kakashi gestured to the two Padawans. “I’ll personally escort you, and they’ll be taking the prisoner.”

“And what about them?” Temari asked, nodding her head in Shikamaru’s direction. “What will they be doing? Why are they even here?”

“It’s complicated,” Master Kakashi said. “Their ship was sabotaged back on the planet, so they had to ride with us. They’ll be doing their own thing once we land, so you don’t have to worry about them.”

Temari shook her head, and couldn’t keep the scorn out of her voice. “I didn’t know Jedi catered to bounty hunters.”

“They’re not ordinary bounty hunters,” Master Kakashi disclosed. “I think you might have heard of them before, but these four are a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho clans.”

Temari turned to the Jedi Master, her face betraying her shock. “That’s _them_?”

Master Kakashi nodded, a hint of amusement evident in his one eye. “Yes. They might not look like much, but they’re as good as any bounty hunter from that clan, and, as you know, those clans are allies of the Republic.”

“But they’re _kids_ ,” Temari argued, eyeing Shikamaru, who was leaning against the frame of a door looking extremely tired, distrustfully.

“You’re not that much older than them,” Master Kakashi observed, and Temari had to acknowledge he had a point there.

“Still,” Temari said stubbornly. “It’s not like _I’m_ a bounty hunter.”

“You’ve lived your whole life in politics; they’ve lived their whole lives in mercenary work,” Master Kakashi said simply. “They’re just doing what they’re good at, just like you.”

Temari shrugged, and looked back outside. Coruscant was looming closer, and Temari could see how busy—and crowded—the planet was. Tiny vehicles zoomed across lanes, and Temari could already imagine how hectic she would be once she arrived. There were just so many things she had to do, and the weight of her brothers’ expectations suddenly crashed down on her. The last thing Temari ever wanted to do was fail her brothers, and she couldn’t help but worry.

What if Temari failed at negotiations, and the Republic made unfair demands that Kaze wouldn’t be able to keep? It was already bad enough the Republic wanted them to join in the war effort—a war that could have easily been avoided—but what if they demanded even more? They already wanted soldiers; what was next? Supplies? Weaponry? The whole planet?

All of a sudden, Temari felt exhausted, even though she had yet to arrive on Coruscant. She leaned against the wall, finding brief respite in its consistent rigid structure. It seemed to support her, if only in her imagination.

“You alright there?”

Temari spun around, glaring at the speaker, but still somehow remembering her manners. “I’m fine. Did you need something?”

“A date would be nice,” Shikamaru said nonchalantly, casually avoiding her furious gaze.

“There’s no way I’m doing that,” Temari growled. “If you don’t need anything, then please leave me alone.”

Temari turned on her heel, about to storm away, but a hand stopped her. Shikamaru’s grip was steady, but surprisingly gentle.

“Hey,” Shikamaru said firmly, finally meeting her eyes. His were a dark brown, filled with what looked like genuine concern, though Temari couldn’t be sure.

“I meant it,” Shikamaru said quietly. “I mean, when I asked if you were okay. You don’t look so good.”

“That’s none of your business,” Temari snapped, tugging her arm free. “Don’t forget who you are, and who you’re talking to. You’d best not touch me again, _bounty hunter_.”

Shikamaru nodded mutely, offering no resistance, which was unexpected. Temari had thought he would have made some sarcastic comeback, but instead he watched her with sorrowful eyes—which Temari figured had to be an act. After all, he was a bounty hunter. There was no way he wasn’t pursuing her for her prestige, or just for the fun of it. Raised as the only princess on her home planet, Temari had seen her fair share of suitors, and Shikamaru was just another man to add to the lineup.

The cruiser was descending, and everyone strapped themselves in. Temari spared a glance in the bounty hunters’ direction, noting how Shikamaru didn’t attempt to make suggestive expressions with his face. He was sitting at a respectful distance, his eyes trained on his partners rather than on her, and Temari let out a small sigh of relief. She had enough problems to deal with, without adding a persistent stalker to the list.

 

As Temari had predicted, she was busy as soon as her feet touched solid ground. She had barely exchanged a goodbye with Naruto before Master Kakashi ushered her towards her living quarters, made sure she had everything she needed plus two Senate guards to keep her safe, and then was off to report to the Jedi Council.

As soon as the Jedi Master had gone, he was replaced with a young boy—who was clearly some sort of messenger in training—informing her the Senate was ready to converge. Temari nodded absentmindedly at him, fetching her notecards from a bag. Though her memory was good, Temari found that the notecards helped her calm down; she liked the feel of the paper in her hands, and the neat way they stacked against each other.

The walk from her quarters to the Senate building was a short one, and Temari arrived just in time to spot the Hyuugas. As the representative of a large trade corporation, Senator Hinata often attended these meetings in person, and Temari was glad for it. Temari had grown to like the younger Hyuuga after Temari had discovered that the other Senator was not the usual corrupt politician, but instead a shy, stammering young girl who had been forced into the role by her own father. In an act of kindness, Temari had offered to help Hinata with her public speaking skills, and the two had become steadfast friends ever since.

Hinata turned at the call of her name, and smiled warmly as Temari ran to catch up. Hinata was wearing a simple blue dress, with a darker cloak around her shoulders, and Temari couldn’t help but think how much more grown up the young Hyuuga looked compared to her initial entrance into the Senator profession.

Behind Hinata was her bodyguard and cousin Neji, who was a year older than Hinata. He was dressed in clothing that resembled Temari’s, though with less elegance and more practicality. Neji gave Temari a stiff nod, which Temari returned coolly. The two barely spoke, if at all, but both had a mutual understanding that Hinata was someone important to them and wouldn’t cause trouble with each other, for her sake.

“Hello, Senator Temari,” Hinata greeted politely, curtsying a little in what was clearly a display of mockery for the Senate’s strict formal procedures. While Temari refused to wear a dress, Hinata had no problem with it. Her family name alone forced the other Senators to take her seriously despite her gender.

Temari rolled her eyes, laughing a little as she returned the gesture with a bow filled with just as much dramatics as Hinata’s curtsy had. “Hello to you, too, Senator Hinata.”

Hinata smiled, and Temari went in for a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Temari said, pulling away. “How have you been? Is your father still as annoying as ever?”

“He’s gotten better,” Hinata said. “But it’s all thanks to you.”

“Nonsense,” Temari said. “All I did was point you in the right direction. Your confidence was there all along, and you just needed a little help finding it.”

Neji coughed politely to get their attention. “The meeting will start soon. I suggest we head in before we’re late.”

The two Senators heeded the bodyguard’s words and went into the Galactic Senate Chamber, choosing podiums next to each other.

“Good luck out there, Hinata,” Temari said. “I know you’ll do fine.”

“Thanks,” Hinata said quietly. “Honestly, though, Father is pretty pleased with this war. Trade will pick up, and we’ll profit from it.”

Temari sighed, knowing from personal experience exactly what the other girl meant. “He’s not wrong about that. We had plenty of pirates profiting off the war on Kaze a few years back. I just didn’t expect us to be in another war so soon, though.”

“Don’t worry too much about Kaze,” Hinata said reassuringly. “I’ll support you no matter what. I won’t let Kaze fall prey to the other Senators.”

Temari smiled. “I know.”

The room fell silent as Supreme Chancellor Yahiko entered. As politicians went, Chancellor Yahiko wasn’t a bad choice. He was a male in his thirties, with orange hair and black rods stuck in his face that were signature in those of his species. Temari had tried finding out more about his species, but there were little books about what Chancellor Yahiko was. It was stated that he was the last of his kind, a situation that Temari could never imagine happening for humans (especially considering how they seemed to have invaded every corner of the galaxy), and Temari felt sympathetic towards the older politician, knowing firsthand how lonely a life in politics could get.

Chancellor Yahiko went straight to the point, choosing to sidestep the normal introductions.

“As you are all aware, there is a war going on right now,” Chancellor Yahiko said. “While we currently have the advantage in numbers with the use of the Zetsu clones, we cannot underestimate the enemy.”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” a voice called out, and Chancellor Yahiko glanced in the direction the voice came from.

“Would you like to take the stage, Senator Danzo?” Chancellor Yahiko asked, his voice as calm as ever despite the rude interruption.

Senator Shimura Danzo took that as his cue to step forward, his platform sliding up next to the Supreme Chancellor’s. Chancellor Yahiko respectfully took a step back from his podium, allowing the other senator to talk.

Senator Danzo was an older human male, with various scars all over his body. He was a seasoned warrior from the edges of the Outer Rim who had personally fought in the previous war, the Third Galactic War; it was in this war that had earned him a reputation for being ruthless, and what had allowed certain parts near the Outer Rim, including his own home planet, to be annexed into the Republic as the “Konoha Sector”. After the war, the warrior had retired and transformed into a just as effective politician, helping his small region of space to quickly grow into one with immense power and wealth within a decade.

Senator Danzo swept his eyes across the room, his eyes lingering for a few seconds longer on Temari’s section of the room, before he began to speak.

“As the Supreme Chancellor said, there’s a war, and we shouldn’t underestimate our enemy. I know that most of you were eager to formulate plans to end this war as quickly as possible,” Senator Danzo said. “But, let me ask you this: why are we taking a part in this war in the first place? Whose fault is it that we even _have_ this war?”

Senator Danzo turned to glare at the man beside him. “Tell me, Supreme Chancellor, are you not in charge of the Senate, as well as the Jedi? How is it that, under _your_ leadership, so many senators and Jedi have decided to defect from the Republic? Would we even have this war if you had better control over your precious Jedi, if you had been a better leader?”

“Orochimaru’s turn to the Dark Side has nothing to do with my leadership. As you all know, the Jedi have existed for millennia, and the occasional one turning evil is nothing new. No one can prevent all evil,” Chancellor Yahiko said. His eyes narrowed slightly. “As for the senators who left; well, I am simply the Supreme Chancellor. I only hold so much power. Would it not have been better if you had decided to step down, and know your place, rather than insult those who left?”

Senator Danzo sneered. “If you were a better leader, you would have hunted that traitor Orochimaru down as soon as he started causing problems. Instead, you let him stay in that stupid research of his. You let him corrupt the minds of the senators who left! What’s worse, you even let in new senators like those girls over there! If you had listened to the ones who left, who argued against such an unwise decision since we all know women can’t be politicians, then maybe they might not have left. You’re our leader, so shouldn’t you be listening to what we say?”

“I think that’s enough, Senator Danzo,” a new voice spoke sharply, and the senators on Temari’s half of the room murmured their consent. Temari looked to her right and saw it was Senator Chojuro of the planet Kiri who had spoken up. While on the younger side, Senator Chojuro had proven himself a proficient politician who advocated peace and democracy. He was one of the few senators Temari liked in the room.

“Of course, _you_ would support them,” Senator Danzo said, nodding his head in Temari and Hinata’s direction. “Your planet reeks of peace-loving cowards, especially with a woman as a ruler. Now the late king, _he_ was someone worthy of the throne.”

“You leave Queen Mei out of this,” Senator Chojuro warned. “We’re here to discuss the war, not your personal vendetta against the Supreme Chancellor.”

“I don’t have a personal vendetta,” Senator Danzo said. “I’m merely stating facts and observations.”

Temari rolled her eyes at his blatant lie. It was no secret to everyone in the room that Senator Danzo still harbored a grudge against Chancellor Yahiko, especially since Yahiko had been elected Supreme Chancellor, and not Danzo himself.

Chancellor Yahiko cleared his throat. “Are you done with your little rant, Senator? We’re still in a meeting, if you have forgotten.”

Senator Danzo silently returned to his previous spot, though Temari could seen the look of disdain on his face.

“He’s a piece of shit,” Temari muttered angrily.

Hinata heard her and agreed. “There’s nothing we can do about it, though, except convince the others not to side with him. A change in leadership during this time is the last thing we need.”

The Supreme Chancellor had continued speaking, and Temari tensed as he got to the part about enlistment and soldiers.

“We already have an army,” Chancellor Yahiko said. “But the Zetsu clones can only do so much on their own. They need leaders to lead them.”

“But we’re already sending some of our best strategists and fighters,” Senator Samui interjected. “Are you suggesting we send more, Supreme Chancellor?”

“Not at all,” Chancellor Yahiko reassured the senator of planet Kumo. “Though, that might be helpful, but it would be taxing on your respective planets, would it not?”

Chancellor Yahiko made a point to look at Senator Danzo as he spoke; his message was clear: _I can listen to the senators’ opinions._

Senator Danzo said nothing, staring defiantly back at the Supreme Chancellor.

“Instead, I was thinking, why not use the resources we already have?” Chancellor Yahiko continued. There were murmurs through the room, and Temari was one of them. She wondered what the Supreme Chancellor had in mind. As long as it didn’t require anything more from her planet, Temari didn’t think she would mind.

“We have people who are trained warriors and leaders in battle, do we not?” Chancellor Yahiko said.

“Are you suggesting the _Jedi_?” Senator Danzo spoke up again, this time with obvious anger. “Must I remind you who the leader of the Akatsuki is right now? Orochimaru is a former Jedi! They’ll turn on us the moment we deploy them!”

“The Jedi focus on peace,” Chancellor Yahiko corrected. “They have a strong sense of justice and loyalty, and won’t betray us.”

“But Orochimaru did,” Senator Samui pointed out. “And wasn’t he one of the best Jedi?”

“One of the best, but only in the physical aspects of a Jedi,” Chancellor Yahiko said. “As I said before, a Jedi turning evil is a rare event. It barely happens, and, as such, since Orochimaru has already done so, the chances of another betrayal are slim.”

“Oh, no, does that mean Naruto has to go to war?” Hinata whispered, and Temari remembered that her brother wasn’t the only one who liked the loud Jedi Padawan.

“Hopefully not,” Temari said. “He’s still young.”

“But he’s an adult now,” Hinata argued. “He’s legal to join the war.”

“And so are we,” Temari said. “But that doesn’t mean we’ll be directly joining it any time soon.”

“That’s because we’re already involved _here_ ,” Hinata said sadly.

Temari sighed, knowing Hinata was right. The Senate had been in disarray for a few years now, with clear sides forming. And then, of course, Orochimaru had defected from the Jedi and convinced nearly half the senators to join him, forming the organization known as the Akatsuki. Temari shuddered, remembering the hologram message Orochimaru had sent to Coruscant a few months ago, declaring the Akatsuki’s independence. He had said the word meant “dawn” in another language. _It will be the dawn of a new age. An age where the Republic does not exist_.

“An age of bloodshed, you mean,” Temari muttered to herself. The war was rapidly spreading to all corners of the galaxy, and most planets had begun to choose sides. Soon, there would be no neutral space, save for perhaps the Outer Rims, where it was always chaotic already. It wasn’t far-fetched for Hinata to worry about Naruto being wounded, or even dying, in the war. As the senators continued discussing Chancellor Yahiko’s proposition, Temari realized that it was going to go into effect with little resistance.

With children at the front of the war, Temari couldn’t help but hear the echoes of Senator Danzo’s voice in her head. Countless of innocent lives were going to die, simply because they had failed to see Orochimaru as the threat he was.

The galaxy had suddenly descended into darkness.


	6. Coruscant Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it's been over a month since the last update. Sorry for the long wait guys, but chapter 6 is here now! Introducing a pair of familiar faces...

**Chapter 6: Coruscant Underworld**

Third Galactic War

29 BBY

Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant

 

It was the day the two thirteen-year-old younglings would officially become Padawans. Naruto paced around excitedly, already imagining himself standing proudly next to Master Jiraiya, with a Padawan braid in his hair. Sasuke was more reserved, though there was a glimmer of excitement in his normally apathetic eyes.

“Please stop moving around, Naruto,” Sasuke said. “You’re making me dizzy.”

Naruto stopped. “Sorry, I can’t help it. Can you believe we’ll be Padawans now, dattebayo?”

Sasuke shrugged. Though he was eager to begin the next leg of his journey to become a Jedi Knight, Sasuke had to admit there was a part of him that was reluctant to leave Naruto’s side.

As if hearing Sasuke’s thoughts, Naruto spoke up. “You know what’s cool, too? We’ll still be spending lots of time together. Apparently, Masters Jiraiya and Kakashi do plenty of joint missions and stuff. We can still train together! It’ll be a fun adventure, dattebayo!”

Sasuke smirked. “That’s assuming you can keep up with me.”

Naruto pouted. “No, it’s the other way around. I doubt you can keep up with _me_ , dattebayo. I mean, who built their lightsaber faster?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Building lightsabers isn’t about speed, but rather craftsmanship. I’m sure yours is probably faulty or something.”

“Nope!” Naruto said proudly, taking out his lightsaber, which Sasuke had not yet had the chance to see. “Master Jiraiya said it’s fine, dattebayo!”

Naruto handed his lightsaber over, and Sasuke took out his own to show Naruto.

“Woah, I like the design, dattebayo,” Naruto said, examining Sasuke’s lightsaber intently. The lightsaber was mostly made of darker metals, a mix of steel and copper, and it fit snugly in Naruto’s hand. On the main body, just above the switch, was a small logo that Sasuke had etched into the metal and painted over in red and white.

“It looks like a fan,” Naruto said. He frowned, wondering why the design looked familiar. “Hey, wait, isn’t this your clan’s symbol, dattebayo?”

Sasuke nodded, tensing a little, wondering if Naruto would react negatively to it. Sasuke knew that Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments, but the thirteen-year-old couldn’t stop himself from remembering his family, and imagining what-might-have-been’s.

“It’s cool, dattebayo,” Naruto said, looking a bit sheepish. “I actually did the same thing on mine. I put the Uzumaki symbol on my lightsaber, even though I’ve never met my family.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s lightsaber, and true to the other boy’s words, there was a tiny red swirl near the bottom of the lightsaber. Feeling Naruto’s lightsaber in his hand, Sasuke noted that it was slightly smaller in length than his own, made with lighter-colored metals. The entire lightsaber was cylindrical in design, and mimicked other lightsabers that had been built before.

“It’s not too bad,” Sasuke finally conceded, tossing the weapon back. Naruto clumsily caught it, casting the Uchiha an unfriendly scowl.

“Don’t throw it so carelessly, dattebayo!” Naruto scolded.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently, deftly catching his own lightsaber as Naruto threw it. The two glared at each other, each challenging the other with their eyes. Naruto, being the shorter one, had to tilt his head up a bit to stare evenly at the Uchiha’s eyes, and Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk again as he caught notice of the action.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two boys stopped their contesting to see Masters Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hiruzen standing before them. Sasuke and Naruto bowed respectfully as Master Hiruzen spoke first.

“Naruto, Sasuke,” Master Hiruzen said, nodding his head at each boy. “Both of you have trained hard for this day, and, though you both have grown much over the course of these past few years, you still have much to learn.”

Naruto shook with excitement as the Grand Master continued talking, unable to contain how eager he was to fill in the role he knew had been handed to him from the day he had been found by Master Minato.

“From today onwards, you will no longer be younglings learning at the Jedi Temple, but Padawans under Masters Jiraiya and Kakashi.”

The two mentioned Masters stepped forward, each presenting their respective Padawans with a Padawan braid, helping their new Padawan clip it on.

“We’ll have to do something about that hair,” Master Jiraiya mused, ruffling Naruto’s hair. “It’s getting a bit long for a Padawan.”

“The same goes for you, Sasuke,” Master Kakashi said.

Both boys bowed their heads again, thanking their masters, as well as Master Hiruzen.

Master Hiruzen placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“May the Force light this next part of your journey, young Padawans.”

 

 

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

22 BBY

Location: Galactic City, Coruscant

[Shikamaru]

 

Shikamaru’s eyes were still on the distance, even as the Senator and Jedi (along with their one measly hostage) disappeared from his sight.

“Shikamaru?” Captain Asuma called.

Shikamaru forced himself to look away. “Yeah?”

“I asked you if you came up with any plans,” Captain Asuma repeated, shaking his head at how unfocused his former student was. “We still have things to do.”

“Sorry,” Shikamaru said. He sighed, returning his attention to his mission. “Since the hostage is off our hands now, I guess we need to find some way to track Kabuto down.”

“He’s as tricky as a snake,” Ino pointed out. “He’s probably hidden himself in some corner of the galaxy already. It’ll be hard to find him, especially with the head start he had on us.”

“Besides, you know it took us forever just to find him the first time,” Chouji added. “Kabuto won’t reveal himself so easily this time.”

Captain Asuma fondly regarded the three young adults in front of him, marveling at how far they had come since the first time he had been assigned to teach them. “Let’s report our situation first, and let them know we’ll be continuing our hunt for Kabuto.”

“I doubt they’ll give us permission for that,” Ino said. “We have no information on Kabuto anymore. I know our parents will want to assign a new mission for us. There’s still other people out there with high bounties that the Republic wouldn’t mind never hearing from again.”

“So, you’re saying what we need is information right now,” Shikamaru said slowly.

His three companions said nothing, knowing he had a plan up his sleeve.

“Well, I know just the place,” Shikamaru announced. “Or rather, the two people we need.”

“Oh, great, not that dog-loving smuggler and his weird bug friend,” Ino grumbled, catching on right away.

Shikamaru shrugged. “They’re good at what they do. If anyone has the information, it’s bound to be them.”

“They’re so creepy, though,” Ino whined. “Do we have to go visit them?”

“Not together, no,” Shikamaru said. He looked at his captain. “You and Captain Asuma can message home, and let them know what happened. Chouji and I will pay a little visit to our friends down under.”

 

The Coruscant Underworld was a strange place to be, especially for those who were new. Fortunately for Shikamaru and Chouji, they were veterans to this sort of place. They had expertly bargained with a driver to take them down to the deepest levels of Coruscant’s underworld, and now the two were walking confidently about the place, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Their hands hovered near their guns, ready to defend themselves when necessary. However, most of the underworld paid them little attention; many spied the symbol of the Ino-Shika-Cho clans on the two bounty hunter’s sleeves and wished no trouble for themselves.

Shikamaru led the way, his photographic memory remembering all the places the info-broker and his partner liked to hide in. Chouji followed him, watching as people hurriedly hid suspicious-looking items behind a counter.

“You know, this reminds me of where I met Senator Temari,” Shikamaru remarked, wincing a little as he recalled the way the woman had crashed into him. “It was at a place like this, filled with all these shady characters and people doing illegal deals. What was she even doing at a place like that?”

“I don’t think we have the right to judge her,” Chouji said. “I mean, look at us. We’re technically government officials of a sort, except not really since we’re bounty hunters.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “But still. She’s royalty. She shouldn’t be frequenting such places.”

“We’re also royalty,” Chouji reminded him. “Yet we still come here all the time. In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re more comfortable in black markets than in palaces.”

“True,” Shikamaru agreed. He led them to a dark alley, and unhooked a flashlight from his utility belt, shining it on the ground before them. It was mostly deserted, save for a few rats milling about. An unpleasant smell wafted from the ground, and Shikamaru grimaced, holding his breath.

“This seems like the type of place they would hide in,” said Chouji, also taking out his flashlight and shining it on the walls, where some mysterious liquid was dripping down.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, sidestepping a puddle.

“How’s your wound, by the way?” Chouji asked as the two ventured further into the dark alley.

“It’s fine,” Shikamaru said. “I’m probably still bruised, though, or something, but, man, whatever Ino does with her stuff, it always works. Her healing does wonders. She could quit being a bounty hunter and just be a medic, and she would be set for life.”

“Still, I don’t recommend doing anything too strenuous,” Chouji warned. “There’s only so much Ino can do. If it continues to bother you, you might want to check in with Sakura.”

“Sakura?” Shikamaru stopped at the end of the alley, where a large, decrepit wooden box stood. “She’s back from the war?”

“Yeah,” Chouji confirmed. “I was talking to Sasuke—”

“I don’t know why you would do that willingly,” Shikamaru muttered, stooping so that he was on eye level with the box.

“—and he said Master Tsunade was called back from the battlefront since they need more hands back here on Coruscant to heal the injured. So, obviously Sakura came back with her, and now she’s stationed at the Medcenter.”

“I can’t belive she became a Jedi Knight before Sasuke did, though that actually makes me really happy,” Shikamaru said, prodding the box with his flashlight. There were echoes from the box, and Shikamaru deduced it was hollow. “Sasuke thinks he’s all that, but he shouldn’t brag until he’s a Knight. Is Sakura staying at the Medcenter permanently?”

“Maybe,” Chouji said, helping Shikamaru lift one side of the box, revealing a hidden passageway.

“Well, we’re bound to find Mr. I-Live-with-Bugs down here,” Shikamaru said, heading in first. Chouji put a hand out to stop him.

“I’ll go first,” the Akimichi said. “You’re injured, so let’s not take any chances.”

“Fine,” Shikamaru relented, moving aside so Chouji could enter.

 

Hidden black markets weren’t uncommon in the Coruscant underworld, and Shikamaru and Chouji stuck close to each other as they walked, their eyes skimming the booths for a familiar pair of brokers. They were in a black market, one that both bounty hunters knew belonged to a criminal boss named Hanzo. His symbol was plastered all over the place, and Shikamaru recognized members of his organization by their rebreathers.

One of Hanzo’s men stopped the pair of bounty hunters, and Shikamaru immediately handed him the required fee, enough for both himself and Chouji.

“You know the rules, Nara,” the man said, recognizing the bounty hunter’s lineage. “No hunting in here, and keep blood and torture to a minimum.”

Shikamaru and Chouji both respectfully agreed, and the man let them go.

“Let’s go find them,” Shikamaru said. “They can’t be too far from the entrance.”

The black market they were in was dark, but mostly clean. The streets were devoid of trash, and the booths were lined up neatly next to each other. Littering the walls were numerous wanted posters, and Shikamaru frowned when he saw one of Captain Asuma. He went to it, tearing it down so that no one else would see it. Chouji said nothing, though his eyes said he agreed with Shikamaru’s actions. While there were also wanted posters of him and Chouji here, Shikamaru didn’t care about taking those down; only fools and the infamous would dare trifle with the heirs to the Ino-Shika-Cho clans, and Shikamaru knew the latter wouldn’t be stupid to attack them in Hanzo’s market. Hanzo was often strict about his no-killing policy inside his markets.

“Over there,” Chouji pointed out quietly. Shikamaru followed his friend’s gaze, spotting a small, rundown booth in a corner, where a man was shining a dagger. He was wearing a black leather jacket, over a dark gray shirt and a utility belt that circled his middle. The man’s forehead was wrapped with a red cloth that matched with the red fang markings on his cheeks. There was a large white dog next to him, and the man would occasionally fling bits of meat to him.

“Inuzuka Kiba,” Chouji said. “And, even Akamaru. I guess Shino is hiding behind the curtains there.”

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing. He gestured for Chouji to stay behind. “I’ll handle negotiations. You cover my back.”

“Of course.”

Shikamaru made his way over, and the weapons smuggler and broker immediately saw him.

“Woah, woah, hold up!” Kiba declared, hastily dropping the dagger onto the counter and backing up. “It’s not time yet, is it? I still have a few more weeks; I know I do. It’s way too early, and I don’t have it ready yet. Don’t tell me the time slot was changed?”

 “I’m not here on business for the Hyuugas,” Shikamaru said.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the bounty hunter skeptically, and Akamaru lifted his head, as if sensing his owner’s distress. “Then get the hell out of here.”

Shikamaru didn’t move. Instead, he stepped even closer and Kiba’s hand wavered to his side, where his blaster was hidden underneath his jacket.

“I’m here as a customer,” Shikamaru continued, acting as if Kiba weren’t ready to shoot him.

This caught the other man’s attention and Kiba slowly crossed his arms. “I don’t deal with the likes of you, and you know why. Now, get out of here before Akamaru makes you.”

Akamaru growled in agreement, but Shikamaru was undeterred. He leaned over the counter, his hands sliding forward a hefty bundle of Republic credits.

“A _paying_ customer,” Shikamaru said.

Kiba’s eyes hungrily examined the credits, before he managed to let out, “Let me consider it.”

Shikamaru slid more of the same currency onto the counter. “There’s even more if you can get what I want quickly.”

“You got yourself a deal,” Kiba said, snatching the money before the bounty hunter could take it back.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Though Kiba acted tough and hard to crack, Shikamaru knew the way the smuggler worked. Money was always a sure way to win him over.

“So, what is it?” Kiba asked, stowing the precious money away in his pocket.

“I’d like some information,” Shikamaru said. “And some equipment. A spaceship, and new armor would be nice.”

Kiba nodded, digging around until he found a set of armor that mirrored Shikamaru’s old one.

“I’m not even going to ask where you got that,” Shikamaru said.

“I didn’t kill any of your precious clansmen, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Kiba huffed. “I have my own set of morals, you know.”

“And the ship?”

Kiba shrugged. “I don’t deal with ships, you know that. Weapons and the like, that’s all I have.”

“Sometimes you have ships, though,” Shikamaru said, staring intently at the other man.

Kiba scowled. “Yeah, okay, that was _one_ time. The only ship I got on me is my own, and don’t you dare ask for that!”

Shikamaru sighed, handing Kiba more money. “Fair enough. Now, the info?”

“Hey, Shino!” Kiba hollered over his shoulder. “We have a client!”

A pale man popped his head out from behind a curtain, his eyes hidden by dark goggles.

“But isn’t that Shikamaru?” Shino asked, looking confused.

Kiba shrugged. “Well, yeah, but come on, we gotta let these things slide.”

He pulled his partner closer to him and spoke into his ear, though Shikamaru could still hear his words clearly. “He’s paying good money for some info, Shino. Just answer him, and we’ll be set for the payment due in four weeks.”

Shino sighed, nodding reluctantly as he changed places with Kiba.

“So,” Shino said. “What do you wish to know?”

 

Captain Asuma and Ino were waiting at the rendezvous point, a small park on the outskirts of the Senate District, standing in front of small ship that they had somehow managed to convince Supreme Chancellor Yahiko to give them.

“Oh, you guys have a ship already?” Shikamaru asked as he and Chouji approached.

“I figured Kiba wouldn’t give you any,” Ino said. “Especially considering how much he hates us.”

“He doesn’t hate us,” Chouji said. “More like, he hates our jobs.”

“Same thing,” Ino said. “So, did you get any information?”

Shikamaru gave his head a subtle shake. “Just a bit. It’s not a lot, but it’s all we’ve got. Assuming, of course, we’re cleared to go.”

Captain Asuma shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Your parents are worried for what’s next. There are rumors that Orochimaru is planning something big, and your parents want you three to stay out of it. On the other hand, they have another important mission for us to do, so they’re ordering us to go back home. Leave Kabuto to the adults, they said.”

“We _are_ adults,” Ino scowled.

Shikamaru shrugged. “There’s nothing we can do about that, though at least we did manage to get some information. I’ll hand in a report as soon as we get back, and Dad will probably dispatch a different team to go after Kabuto.”

“But that should be _our_ job,” Ino pouted. “I mean, come on, Shikamaru, _you_ came up with the plan to capture him in the first place!”

“And Uncle Shikaku knows that,” Chouji said, placing a hand on the seething girl’s shoulder. “He wouldn’t be calling us back if he had some other team he could call to do whatever it is he wants us to do.”

“Our fathers may be protective, but they know our abilities,” Shikamaru added. “My father wouldn’t call us back for no reason, as worried as he is.”

“Fine,” Ino said. “Let’s go back home.”

 

 

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

22 BBY

Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant

[Naruto]

 

Naruto bounded up the steps two at a time, with an exasperated Sasuke following suit.

“Naruto, slow down!” Sasuke called after him. “You’ll hit someone!”

“But Master Jiraiya is back from his super secret mission, dattebayo!” Naruto shouted. As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto stumbled, nearly tripping and falling down the stairs. Sasuke, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, was quick to react, immediately placing his hands on the other man’s back, holding him steady.

“Easy there, Naruto,” Sasuke said, a little breathless from the sudden scare.

“Sorry,” Naruto apologized sheepishly. “It’s just, he’s been gone for two months.”

“I know.”

The two young men composed themselves and then knocked on a door. An angry Master Tsunade opened it, glaring at the two Padawans in front of her.

Naruto swallowed nervously. “Oh, hey, Master Tsunade!”

The healer grumbled something under her breath before opening the door and letting the two Padawans in.

“You’ve got visitors, Jiraiya,” Master Tsunade said. She glared at Naruto again. “Let me remind you of something, Naruto. You’re in the infirmary right now, and there’s a war going on so we have a lot of injured here trying to heal in _peace_ , so you had better keep quiet.”

Naruto nodded frantically. “Yes, sure, of course, Master Tsunade, dattebayo!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep him quiet, Master Tsunade.”

Master Tsunade nodded approvingly and left the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to approach the sleeping man on the bed.

“Is she gone?” Master Jiraiya whispered, opening one eye.

“All clear, Master,” Naruto said, giving the Jedi Master a mock salute.

Master Jiraiya sighed in relief, propping himself up. “That’s good. Tsunade’s always scary, honestly. All I did was go for a walk, and then she’s onto me like I’ve stolen her stash of alcohol or something.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the white-haired Jedi Master. “Are you sure you weren’t walking in the direction of the lady’s shower?”

Master Jiraiya looked offended, though the two Padawans saw right through his act.

“I was not!” Master Jiraiya protested. “How can you accuse me of doing that?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You’re one bad Jedi, you know that, Master?”

Master Jiraiya suddenly broke into a grin. “It’s good to see you, though, Naruto.”

“Likewise,” Naruto replied. The two embraced.

“So, are you ready for your trials?” Master Jiraiya said, getting off the bed, his feet unsteady. Naruto and Sasuke moved towards him, supporting him on both sides.

“How badly hurt are you?” Naruto ignored the question his master had asked and fired one of his own.

Master Jiraiya sighed heavily. “I’m lucky to be alive, honestly. I’m not supposed to tell you about my mission, but I will tell you I was spying on the Akatsuki.”

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, impressed. “You found their hideout?”

“That, I did,” Master Jiraiya said. “Though, it’s no longer their hideout.”

“Barely a month has passed since the war started, and you already found one of their hideouts?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes.” The Jedi Master sat back down onto the bed, deciding that it wasn’t worth the pain to try and leave. “I have an informant on the inside who has been providing me with information, though I don’t know how long he can last.”

“Anyway,” Master Jiraiya shrugged the two Padawans off him. “Are you two ready? Kakashi and I think some time next week will work. It gives me time to heal a bit, and get better.”

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, and Master Jiraiya smiled at them. “Then get some rest, boys. You have the rest of the week off, up until your trials. You should take the time to prepare yourselves, both physically and mentally.”

“Of course, Master,” the Padawans said.

Master Jiraiya nodded. “May the Force guide you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments??


	7. Enemy from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over half a year whoops.

**Chapter 7: Enemy from the Past**

First Year of the Zetsu Wars

23 BBY

Location: unnamed planet

 [Sasuke]

 

A few months had passed since Kabuto’s escape, and since then, no one had caught wind of him. The war was in full swing by now, and most of the galaxy, save for the Outer Rim and a few other powerful planets, was being divided between the Republic and the Akatsuki.

It was on a prospective Republic planet where Sasuke and Naruto, now full-fledged Jedi Knights, found themselves kneeling next to each other as they surveyed a map. Both were dressed in simpler robes, ones that were less loose, with basic armor adorning their chest and arms.

“We can’t go in from here, dattebayo,” Naruto mused aloud, jabbing an area on the map with a finger.

Sasuke said nothing, though his eyes moved to scan the map as he pondered their next move.

“We don’t have much time, boys,” Master Kakashi said, appearing from above and landing next to them with a light thud. He was out of breath, but otherwise fine. “The Akatsuki have sent in reinforcements. Master Jiraiya is keeping them busy for now, but it won’t last long. They’ll break past the palace gates soon. We have to get the Chiefs’ families out of there, or else they won’t be joining us.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s great and all, but that has nothing to do with us,” a new voice piped up. A little to the side of the Jedi were two men the Jedi had hired to help them with their mission.

Kiba pouted from where he sat next to the ever-silent Shino. Akamaru lay across Kiba’s legs, and the trio looked disinterested despite the raging battle just beyond the rocks they were using as cover. “I don’t understand why you had to drag us all the way out here, Naruto.”

“You two know this area well; you grew up here, after all,” Master Kakashi said, giving the two wanted info-brokers a stern look. “If you don’t wish to help us, I can always hand you over to the Coruscant Police. I’m sure they’ll find you more useful than I. Aren’t you close friends with Detective Fuma?”

Kiba swallowed, holding his hands up hastily. “Well, I mean, we do see a lot of each other, but I wouldn’t exactly call the two of us best buds or anything.”

“Detective Fuma hates you,” Sasuke pointed out flatly.

“No,” Kiba argued. “He _strongly dislikes_ me. There’s a difference there.”

“Sure, there is,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes. “Just like how there’s a difference between you being caught by Hanzo and you being caught by the Hyuugas.”

“Hey, I’ve done nothing against them both!” Kiba protested. “I mean, sure, Hiashi-sama _probably_ hates my guts, but I’ve paid everything I owe him! It was no trouble, too, since I got a lot of it from good ol’ Shikamaru.”

“You got money from Shikamaru, dattebayo?” Naruto gasped. “Why would he give _you_ money? You’re a criminal! He’s not!”

“Business is business, Naruto,” Kiba smirked.

Master Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. “That’s enough of that. You boys act like younglings sometimes. Anyway, does anyone have a plan yet?”

Sasuke had been thinking, and he spoke up, though he knew his idea was weak at best. “I was thinking we might be able to get in and out using this route.”

“Impossible,” Kiba interrupted, glancing at the spot Sasuke had circled on the map. “The land’s unstable there. It’ll collapse if the Akatsuki army comes after us. They’ve got those heavy tanks of theirs. It’ll kill the supports for sure, start a rockslide or landslide or something.”

“Then what would you suggest?” Master Kakashi asked, and Sasuke could tell his former teacher was trying his hardest to refrain from throwing Kiba at the Akatsuki’s army—a huge accomplishment on Kiba’s part considering how laid-back Master Kakashi was most of the time.

Kiba frowned, stroking his goatee, which, in Sasuke’s opinion, looked ridiculous on him.

“There’s always the maze,” Shino said softly, and the Jedi turned to look at him. Sasuke felt a twinge of annoyance at the pair of criminals. If they had such crucial information, why hadn’t they said anything sooner?

“The maze?” Naruto asked curiously, voicing Sasuke’s thoughts.

Kiba scoffed. “It’s not much of a maze.”

“That’s only because you have Akamaru,” Shino said.

“Still, that’s a family secret,” said Kiba. “We can’t just give the location away, even if it is to our Jedi allies.”

Shino ignored him, turning to his Jedi companions. “There’s a maze of sorts that starts out behind the palace, and then loops underneath it towards the bridge by the river. It’s a tricky thing, but the natives can get by it with little difficulty. The bugs know where to go, and the dogs can smell the exit. There are some strong-scented flowers by the river.”

“Then why haven’t they gotten out using this maze of theirs?” Sasuke inquired.

“Probably too scared to make a move,” Kiba said. “It’s not really worth the risk if you don’t know where the Akatsuki could be. What’s the point of going under, only to hand yourself directly to the enemy? Or be trapped in there, if the Akatsuki find out?”

“So, we have to secure the exit, and then go in and retrieve them,” Sasuke observed.

“The question is, how do we get in?” Master Kakashi asked.

“Easy,” Kiba said. “There are a bunch of entrances scattered around.”

“Then why didn’t you speak up earlier?” Sasuke snapped. “We could have gotten to the royal family sooner.”

Kiba shrugged, shuffling his feet in the dirt.

“He’s sort of been banished from the palace,” Shino explained. Sasuke was unsurprised by such news; Kiba and Shino were criminals, after all.

“Wait, are you saying you could get killed for going in, dattebayo?” Naruto asked.

“Yes,” Shino said, at the same time Kiba said, “No.”

Kiba glared at his partner. “Let’s just say, my mother isn’t too keen on seeing me these days. At least, not since I decided to set out to space and pursue a career in weapons smuggling and becoming a criminal rather than stay and take over.”

“Your mother?” Master Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow, and Naruto did the same.

“Wait, wait, what does your mother have to do with anything?” Naruto said.

“Your mother’s the chief of the Inuzuka clan,” Sasuke said, piecing the information together even as he watched Naruto’s face continue to struggle to connect the dots.

“Maybe,” Kiba muttered, neither denying nor confirming Sasuke’s claim. It turned out he didn’t have to, as Shino did it for him.

“Yes, she is,” Shino said, and Kiba glared at him again.

“Shino! You can’t just go around giving away my secrets,” Kiba accused.

“It’s not much of a secret,” Shino said.

Master Kakashi sighed again, and Sasuke swore he said something about “boys will be boys” under his breath. Master Kakashi seemed to only be getting older; his energy was slowly trickling away from him, as well as his patience. Sasuke could only imagine what someone like Grandmaster Hiruzen must be feeling.

“Let’s get going,” Sasuke said. “Master Jiraiya is still out there; we should meet him at one of the entrances.”

“There’s one within fifty feet of here,” Kiba said sulkily, pointing to the map.

Sasuke nodded, mentally noting the location, and then spoke into his Comlink.

“Master Jiraiya, this is Sasuke. We’ve found a possible entrance into the palace.”

There was some static, and then Master Jiraiya answered, his voice calm and collected, though, by the sounds of blaster fire and yelling droids, Sasuke knew the Jedi Master was still in the middle of an intense battle. For more than once in his life, Sasuke admired the Jedi Masters’ abilities to multitask in the middle of a fight.

“I think I might need some backup,” Master Jiraiya said. “These tankers are more than I thought. Master Kakashi, if you’re there, I’d like you to send one of the boys to help.”

Master Kakashi accepted Sasuke’s Comlink and spoke. “It doesn’t sound so good over there. I’ll send Naruto and some of my men over immediately.”

“See you soon.”

Master Kakashi shut off the Comlink and handed it back to his former Padawan. “Well, you heard Master Jiraiya. Don’t do anything stupid, Naruto.”

“I’ll be fine,” Naruto vowed, and then paused. “Wait, why are you sending me over to Master Jiraiya? I want to infiltrate the palace, dattebayo!”

Master Kakashi gave the young blond an exasperated look. “Now is not the time to argue, Naruto. Sasuke is better at infiltration work than you. Now go help Master Jiraiya.”

Naruto nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. “Where will we meet up with you guys?”

Master Kakashi turned on his lightsaber, its faint humming barely making a difference among the war din. “I need you and Master Jiraiya to create some diversions; draw them away from the entrance, so Sasuke and I can get in. Give us around an hour, Naruto, and then head over to the bridge. We’ll meet up there. Our ships should be arriving soon, and I’ll send a message for them to land around there.”

Master Kakashi gestured to one of the Zetsu soldiers on standby. The Zetsu soldier stepped forward, his gear barely slowing him down. His helmet was tucked in one hand, revealing pale white skin and green hair, and he saluted smartly as Master Kakashi addressed him.

“Captain, I need you and your squadron to go with Naruto but leave a handful of soldiers to accompany me here. I need the ones best at stealth.”

The Zetsu soldier nodded and turned to his squad, barking out orders. “You heard the general! Four-oh-nine-two, Four-oh-six-eight, Kuro, and Tobi, you’re with Generals Hatake and Uchiha.”

Four Zetsu soldiers came forward as their names were called, already dressed in their gear with their helmets attached snugly on their heads. Each of them looked weary, their armor dented in various places, with scratches and stains all over. Still, they stood at attention, giving their superior officers a salute as they awaited their next commands.

Master Kakashi inspected them, giving an approving nod, and then turned to his companions.

“Well, this is it. Naruto, you’d better get going before the Akatsuki overrun Master Jiraiya. Report back to me if any trouble arrives.”

The younger men nodded, and Naruto let out a salute as he left, with the rest of the squadron marching in neat rows behind. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend, while Kiba stifled a snicker.

“You’re not a soldier, Naruto,” Sasuke called after him.

Naruto turned around. “Oh, shut up, Sasuke. I thought it fit the situation, dattebayo.”

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head, muttering under his breath, “Idiot.”

 

The retrieval team, as Master Kakashi was now calling them, made quick time, traveling as fast as they could without drawing too much attention. Blaster sounds echoed from around them, and as skilled as Master Jiraiya and Naruto were, Sasuke knew there was only so much they could do before they were overwhelmed by the Akatsuki’s mass of droids.

“This is it,” Kiba announced as they arrived at an ominous looking forest. The sun barely shone through, leaving Sasuke to squint into the darkness.

Kiba pushed aside some vines, revealing a dark, gaping opening leading into the ground. From where he was standing, Sasuke could hardly make out the outline of the opening, let alone see the hole in its entirety.

 “Okay, let’s get to work,” Sasuke said, reaching out with the Force. He felt no disturbances, and looked to Master Kakashi, who nodded calmly, confirming Sasuke’s evaluation.

“This is safe?” Master Kakashi asked, and Kiba nodded in confirmation.

“As safe as it’ll ever be, yeah,” said Kiba. “Provided you don’t purposely go destroying it, obviously.”

“Okay, Kiba and Shino will lead the way. Sasuke, take the front; I’ll take rear.”

Sasuke nodded obediently, following Kiba into the darkness. Each of the members carried a light stick, the glow illuminated the walls of the tunnel and casting eerie shadows about them.

The air was stale, and smelled strongly of dirt, but otherwise the tunnel was surprisingly clean.

Shino, noticing Sasuke’s surprised expression, offered an explanation. “We make sure it’s in good shape at all times. The royal families send out servants semi-annually to check up on them.”

“Makes sense,” Sasuke replied. _They could have added some extra lights down here, though_.

As if reading his thoughts, it was Kiba who answered this time, with a slight arrogant scoff. “The Inuzuka and Aburame clans don’t need something so trivial like light to guide us through these tunnels.”

“Not everyone has great smell like you and Akamaru,” Shino said and Kiba scowled. Sometimes Sasuke wondered how those two had ended up as partners when they were so different from each other.

 _Not unlike you and Naruto_ , a voice in his head said, and Sasuke shook it away. That was different. They were both Jedi, so of course they would be working together often.

 

It took about fifteen minutes for them to finally arrive near the palace. Kiba had grown somber, speaking little as his eyes darted nervously about; Sasuke preferred him that way.

“They know we’re here,” Kiba whispered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you that scared to be back?”

Kiba shook his head. “You don’t understand. My mother can be… impatient.”

“So, not unlike you?” Master Kakashi commented wryly and Kiba spluttered.

“What? No! I’m not like that!”

“I would argue differently,” a female voice spoke, and the troop of men turned towards the exit, where a woman was standing, with three identical dogs behind her, watching them. She was leaning against the wall, her hair tied messily into a ponytail. There were dark rings under her eyes, but she straightened and smiled as Kiba caught sight of her.

“Hana!” Kiba exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he and Akamaru rushed forward.

Hana broke into a wide grin as she and Kiba embraced.

“It’s been a long time, Kiba,” Hana said.

“I know, I know,” Kiba said. “I’ve been busy trying not to get caught and all that, ya know?”

Hana ruffled her younger brother’s hair affectionately, and Sasuke was suddenly filled with a strong sense of longing, one he hadn’t felt since his early days as a youngling at the Jedi Temple. Memories of his own older sibling surfaced in his mind—the way he’d smile as he stood in the sun, and poke Sasuke on the forehead, and say, _maybe next time, Sasuke_ —and Sasuke forced it away. He had a mission to do right now. Besides, the man was dead. He’d been dead for years now.

 

Hana ushered them into the palace, and into the war room, where the chiefs of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans were joined at a table, planning strategy.

There was an older woman who resembled Hana and Kiba, and Sasuke assumed this was Kiba’s mother, Chief Tsume of the Inuzuka clan.

Tsume looked up at the sounds of multiples pairs of feet marched in.

“What’s the meaning of this—” Tsume’s questioned died in her throat as she caught sight of the young man at the forefront.

“So, you’re back,” Tsume said, sounding tired. She relaxed. “Did you finally get caught and need me to bail you out of your predicament now?”

“I actually came to help you,” Kiba muttered awkwardly.

Akamaru barked his agreement and Tsume smiled, her eyes softening. “I’m glad to see you two, either way.”

She turned to the rest of the group. “And who might the rest of you be?”

“Hatake Kakashi,” Master Kakashi said, stepping forward. “From the Jedi Council. And this is Uchiha Sasuke.”

Sasuke nodded curtly. “We’re here to help you out.”

Tsume pursed her lips. “And how are you going to do that, when we ourselves haven’t done so yet?”

As if on cue, Sasuke’s Comlink beeped, and Sasuke answered it.

Naruto’s loud voice rang through the room.

“Hey, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled and Sasuke winced as did the rest of the room. Tsume did not look the least impressed.

“What is it, Naruto?” Sasuke hissed.

“Master Jiraiya and I just got word from Sakura! She’s on the ship and they’re almost here. It’ll take about half an hour more to get down here.”

“Understood, Naruto,” Master Kakashi said, gently but firmly removing the Comlink from Sasuke’s grasp. “How are you and Master Jiraiya holding up?”

“Oh, we’re fine, dattebayo!” Naruto said. “We’re still finishing off these droids, but we’ll be there at the promised time!”

“Okay, that’s good,” Master Kakashi said. “We’ll be there in…”

The Jedi Master paused and looked to Kiba, who shrugged. “I’d say we can make it there in around half an hour if we hurry.”

“Half an hour,” Master Kakashi finished.

“Yeah, sure, we can do that! Right, Master Jiraiya?”

The distant voice of Master Jiraiya could be heard yelling at Naruto to shut off the Comlink and return to the fight. Master Kakashi handed the Comlink back to Sasuke and then faced the Inuzuka and Aburame’s.

“That was the other two Jedi,” Master Kakashi explained. “They’ll be securing the exit while we’ll be protecting you.”

Tsume nodded. “Fair enough. I know Jedi are no slackers.”

She barked out an order and the other people in the room filed out.

 

It took another ten minutes for everyone to be gathered and ready to leave. Like before, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke led the way, with the Zetsu soldier Tobi coming along for extra assistance. The two numbered Zetsu soldiers were in the middle of the group, while Kakashi and the last Zetsu soldier, Kuro, stayed back at the palace to make sure everyone got out safely.

The group of Inuzuka and Aburame clan members who had been at the palace, consisting of only twenty-four members, walked on in silence.

“We’re the last ones, right?” Hana asked. She and Shino’s father, Chief Shibi of the Aburame clan, were with them at the front.

Sasuke nodded. “The rest of your clan were rescued weeks ago. The Akatsuki were more focused on attacking your families than the citizens.”

“All Aburame and Inuzuka members are family,” Shibi said.

Sasuke said nothing, focused on the road ahead.

 

Sasuke watched as the members reached the exit. He spoke into his Comlink, and Naruto confirmed he was already there.

“Let’s hope you’re in the right place,” Sasuke muttered, knowing what an idiot Naruto could be.

“He’ll be there,” Master Kakashi said. “Naruto knows what he’s doing. He’s no longer the foolish Padawan from years ago.”

“I know.”

Master Kakashi gestured to Kiba and Shino. “I’ll go up with you. Sasuke, you’re on guard.”

Sasuke nodded, placing his hand near the hilt of his lightsaber as he reached out with the Force once again, closing his eyes while doing so. No enemies had found them the entire time, but Sasuke wanted to make sure. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

Sasuke sensed the presence of the Inuzuka and Aburame members, and the two Zetsu soldiers by his side. Master Kakashi and the other two Zetsu soldiers were somewhere above, as were Naruto and Master Jiraiya. There were no enemies within range—

Without warning, smoke filled the room. Sasuke’s eyes snapped open but he saw nothing, at least not with his eyes. All the Inuzuka and Aburame members had safely exited, leaving just him and the two Zetsu soldiers. Still, he sensed no enemies.

“What’s going on?” the voice of Master Kakashi demanded, but no one offered a reply. “Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you? What’s going on?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, to say he was right there, but a hand clamped itself over his mouth. How had he not noticed a presence behind him?

Sasuke struggled but could not break free. His kidnapper dragged him away from the entrance and Sasuke continued to struggle. Somehow, he managed to wrestle the hands away from him, and he broke free, leaping backwards. His eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. There was someone lying on the ground near him, and with a shock, Sasuke recognized the still figure as one of the Zetsu soldiers. Where was the other one, then?

Sasuke unhooked his lightsaber, its blue light filling the dark of the cave. Before him stood one of the Zetsu soldiers.

“What—” Sasuke began to ask, but the Zetsu soldier pulled out his own lightsaber.

“I wouldn’t fight if I were you,” the soldier said, and dimly Sasuke remembered his name to be Tobi.

“Who are you, really?” Sasuke demanded. “How do you have that lightsaber?”

“I am Tobi,” Tobi said. “You already knew that, though. Now, be a good boy, and put that lightsaber down. I have someone here who would like to speak with you.”

Sasuke scowled, taking on a defensive position. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“You won’t have to.”

From behind Tobi, a pale man emerged, his long hair covering his feminine features. It was a face anyone in the galaxies knew.

“Orochimaru,” Sasuke growled. “I should have known it was you.”

Orochimaru smiled at him. “Hello, Sasuke.”

Sasuke stiffened. “How do you know who I am?”

“Everyone knows you, the Uchiha boy.”

Sasuke raised his lightsaber. “I won’t let you escape. You’re under arrest.”

Orochimaru laughed, a hollow sound that echoed through the tunnel.

“You can’t defeat me, boy,” Orochimaru said. “Now, let’s be civilized. I just want to talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about except the terms of your surrender,” Sasuke said grimly.

Orochimaru reached into his robes and Sasuke tensed, ready for a confrontation, but the former Jedi merely produced a hologram.

“Wouldn’t you like to know how the Uchiha died?” Orochimaru asked softly and Sasuke froze.

A cold dread gripped the young Jedi and he involuntarily took a step back. “What?”

“I know who is responsible,” Orochimaru said and Sasuke forgot he was a Jedi, that he had a duty to preserve peace in the galaxy and to capture Orochimaru—he was a child once again, waking up to screams and the smell of blood and smoke.

“Aren’t you curious to know?”

Slowly, Sasuke’s lightsaber armed lowered of its own accord, his eyes transfixed on Orochimaru. “Who was it? Who killed them?”

Orochimaru’s eyes trained on the young man in front of him, and Sasuke failed to notice the ill intent in those snake-like eyes of his. The wanted criminal smiled again and turned on the hologram.

The hologram lit up and a face presented itself. A man with a somewhat stern face, and long bangs that came up to his chin, and hair that extended beyond his shoulder.

Though there was no color, save for shades of blue and white, in the hologram image, and the face was older than he remembered, Sasuke knew he would recognize it anywhere.

It was the unmistakable face of his dead brother.


End file.
